Life is Calling
by AzNeRd
Summary: Jenny's niece, Jasmine, has to stay with our Director for a while. It's winter break, so Jenny doesn't see the harm in bringing a seemingly well-behaved thirteen year-old to NCIS. Little does she know, her niece enjoys match making. And that includes her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. I own Jasmine.

**A/N: **Welcome to "Life is Calling"! I really appreciate you reading my first NCIS story, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'll miss you," Jasmine whispered to her mom, basking in the warmth of the embrace. She burrowed her face into her mom's blazer and sniffled back a few tears. Her mother shushed her softly, stroking her hair. "I shouldn't be this emotional. This isn't the first time you've left."

"But before you had da- you haven't had to go to DC," her mom pointed out, her voice muffled by Jasmine's tendrils of dark hair. "But your aunt will be there for you. You can hang out with her. It is winter break." She gripped her daughter a little tighter. "I'll try to be back before school starts again. But I can't make any promises."

"But she'll be there, right?" Jasmine asked, slightly scared to part from her mother so soon after her father's death.

"She'll be there," her mom nodded confidently. "She wouldn't just leave you there, Jay."

"Call me paranoid," the thirteen year-old laughed dryly. She slowly let go of her mom, her best friend, and her comfort. "I'll email. I'll call. I'll write. All three if I can." She rested a hand on her mom's shoulder, and cracked a brave smile. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Oh, I know," her mom chuckled. "Wait til you meet your aunt. You haven't seen her since you were seven. She's quite the firecracker." She patted her daughter's shoulder. "I'll see you in two weeks, Jay."

"I'll count down the days, ma," Jasmine nodded in acknowledgement. She grabbed her carry-on and began carrying it to her plane. She paused and cast a look back at her mom. Letting out a single tear and a grim smile, she turned back around and walked onto the plane that would lead her to her aunt. She sat down in a single seat. She settled down, pulling out a book. As she mumbled softly to herself, she thought how DC would differ from the Texas she was used to.

Jasmine dozed off halfway through the plane ride. She dreamed of her father. He had passed away three months ago from a shooting. He had been a FBI agent. Special Agent Jonathan Allen. She had his dark hair, but her mother's green eyes. Her dad had been the one that nicknamed her 'Jay'. He claimed she deserved a boyish name and a one syllable name for when he was applauding her at her recitals. When Jasmine woke up, she lazily checked her watch and realized she only had a half an hour left on the plane.

The thirteen year-old hummed a mindless tune as she fished out a file her mom had given to her. She opened it gingerly and began reading.

_Name: Jennifer Shepard_

Pausing in her tune, Jasmine ran a finger lightly along the name. She remembered her. Her aunt. She had her mom's red hair and green eyes too. She was really skinny and strong though. Her mom was a bit more.. Muscular. The picture showed a woman with strong features and long curls of fiery hair. Her aunt had been an agent too like her father. But her Aunt Jen had been an agent for NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service if you didn't know what that meant. Jasmine had been told almost no one knew what NCIS was or even acknowledged them. Jasmine learned the fact when she was eight. She had humphed and pouted, saying 'that's rude'.

"Would you like a sandwich?" a flight attendant with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes asked, interrupting Jasmine's thoughts.. She wore a plastic Barbie-like smile, her voice sickeningly sweet. Jasmine's stomach growled, and she simply nodded. The flight attendant, Courtney, as the thirteen year-old had read on the name tag, fished out a limp turkey sandwich. She also gave the younger girl chips and a water. Jasmine waited until Courtney was out of sight before continuing to read.

Apparently her Aunt Jen was the Director of NCIS now. Jasmine smiled proudly. She skimmed the writing, trying to stifle a yawn. While reading, a name snagged her attention.

_Past Partner: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

Jasmine recalled the small tidbit of information her mother had told her. Aunt Jen and this Gibbs-person had a romantic relationship during the course of their partnership. Aunt Jen left him. The end. Her mom hadn't gone into much detail as to what else happened. Biting into her soggy sandwich, the thirteen year-old thought what this Gibbs was like. Her mom had told her that's what Aunt Jen calls him. Gibbs.

She kept on reading until she realized she had a couple of minutes until they landed. Shoving everything into her carry-on, she settled down a bit and felt the shaky bumps of the plane landing. In a single file, all the passengers strolled out. When Jasmine stepped off, she could feel the chill of DC through the walls. This made her zip up her hoodie and hug her jean jacket closer to her. She skipped baggage claim. She had brought her clothing in her bag, figuring if she needed more, she could just buy some. Tightening her grip on the duffel bag, Jasmine scanned the vicinity of the busy airport.

"Jay Shepard!" a familiar voice shouted. The thirteen year-old spun around, her braid whipping after her. A somewhat tall woman with fiery curls of hair strode over to her. Jasmine couldn't help the wide grin that enveloped her face. She dropped her carry on, no matter how stupid it was, and she sprinted to her aunt.

"Aunt Jen," Jasmine whispered, tackling her aunt with a tight bear hug. "I've missed you..."

"I missed you too," Jenny whispered back like she was telling a dirty secret. Letting out a laugh, she released her niece and teasingly ruffled her dark hair. "You've grown. It's a shame you don't have red hair. Then I could trick my agents into thinking you were my kid." She winked mischievously.

"You could always say my dad was brunette," Jasmine joked with her. "Where are we headed first?"

"Home," Jenny replied, beginning to walk over to the abandoned duffel bag. Jasmine hurriedly grabbed it before her aunt could, flashing a charming smile. "Then we'll get you settled then have us a girls day out, shall we?"

"Aunt Jen," Jasmine said slowly. Jenny quirked an eyebrow, a smirk flattering her face. "Could we possibly go to NCIS?"

"Sure..." Jenny nodded with slight suspicion. "You can meet some of my best agents."

"Great!" the thirteen year-old cheered. She gripped tighter onto the bag, hoping her aunt wouldn't figure out her plan. '_Getting Aunt Jen a life, part 1. Check.' _Jasmine thought with a devious grin. Her aunt needed love in her life. Whether she realized it or not.

* * *

1,179 words. I can't wait for Jasmine to meet the NCIS gang, can you? If you can't, review to produce a speedy update!

Note: Jenny never cut her hair. Jasmine's mom kept the name Shepard, and her parents decided to give her the name Shepard instead of Allen.

Sincerely,  
AzNeRd


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS.

**A/N: **Here's a super fast update for you all! I can't promise they'll always be the fast, but with summer coming up, I'll be sure to update as fast as I can. Special thanks to all of you who reviewed! Review responses are at the bottom. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And please tell me if anyone's OOC or anything.

* * *

"Where do you think the Director is, Zee-vah?" Tony asked the Israeli, tossing a paper ball at her. She deftly caught it without looking, a frown placing itself on the corner of her lips. "I asked you a question, Zee-vah."

"And there was a reason why I didn't answer you," Ziva replied calmly, scribbling on a piece of paper from her paperwork. Tony strolled over to the desk. He stood behind her chair and leaned forward. He placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her. He moved his head forward, his lips nearly brushing her right ear. "I don't know where Jenny is." He dragged his lips against her ear lightly. Tony let out a strangled gasp as Ziva elbowed him sharply. "I'm going to go talk to Cynthia." She backed out her chair, whacking him in the knees. She spun on her heel, and nearly bumped into his chest. "Don't wait down," she hissed, walking off like a thunder cloud.

"Up," Tony managed to correct.

"What'd you do to her today, Tony?" McGee walked into the bullpen, a smirk gracing his features. He wore a basic suit with an interesting looking tie. It had variations of the color purple on it. It looked like a tie that would be picked out by a woman. This piqued the senior field agent's curiosity.

"I can't make women angry like you, McNosy," Tony narrowed his eyes slightly. "Where'd you get the tie?"

"Now who's the nosy one?" McGee quirked an eyebrow.

"Dead naval officer down by the port," Gibbs announced, confidently striding into the bullpen. He paused at Ziva's empty desk. "Where's Ziva?"

"Went to talk to Cynthia, boss," Tony piped up. "The Director isn't here because she took off, so Ziva went to go ask Cynthia where she was."

"Not gonna tell her," Gibbs scoffed, going to his desk to get his gun.

"There's no need to, Jethro," Jenny's voice floated into the bullpen. Three pairs of eyes shifted their attention to the direction of the voice. Their boss stood at the entrance of the bullpen in a purple trench coat with matching stilettos. "Good afternoon to you all too." She smirked, shifting to the side. That's when they noticed the small girl beside her. She looked no older than fourteen and no younger than eleven. She had dark hair like Ziva's that was loosely braided down her back with bright emerald eyes darting around. She wore jeans, a hoodie and a jean jacket on top, but the girl still appeared to be shivering.

"Who's this little kid, Director?" Tony asked with a smile. He bent down on his knees to meet her eye level. "Hi, I'm Tony."

"I'm thirteen," the girl stated dully, staring him straight in the eye. Tony's face flushed brilliantly as he cleared his throat, stepping back. This elicited snickers out of the other three adults. "I'm Jasmine Shepard."

"Have a child without our knowledge, Director?" Ziva teased with a smirk as she walked into the bullpen. She scanned the girl with respectful eyes. "I'm Ziva David. It's nice to part with you, Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you," Tony coughed.

"Same difference," the Israeli shrugged. "What's your relation to our Director, Jasmine?"

"Call me Jay," the girl offered. "I'm her niece. I'm staying with her for my winter break." She casually waltzed into the bullpen, looking around. She traced fingers along the edge of Tony's desk before stopping in front of Gibbs' desk. Jay tossed a look back at the gang before smiling slyly. She practically pranced around it and plopped herself into the chair, a devious look on her face.

"She's got your guts, Jen," Gibbs remarked with a hint of amusement. "Tell me, Jay. You wanna come meet our forensic scientist?" Jay narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "She'll let you shoot a gun," he added in a brighter tone. The thirteen year-old's face broke into a grin, and she hopped onto her feet.

"Jethro," Jenny warned.

"Like I haven't shot a gun before," Jay laughed. Gibbs' lips quirked into a smile as well. He led her towards the elevator. "My Aunt Jen is a bit of a worrier, Agent Gibbs," she whispered conspiratorially into the older man's ear.

"Try having her as your boss," Gibbs retorted.

"Try being younger than her, so you're _forced_ to listen to her," Jay rolled her eyes. A wicked smile crossed her face. "But I don't either way."

"I think I like you, Jay," Gibbs stated casually, stepping into the elevator with her following.

"Undecided? Don't worry. I don't know if I quite like you either, Gibbs."

He caught she dropped the Agent and laughed out loud. "Now I know I like you, kid."

* * *

"She seems to have taken to Gibbs quite nicely," Ziva expressed her opinion with a questioning smile. "Any idea why?"

"No, Ziva," Jenny sighed. The two women were in the Director's office. NCIS had been slow, so the Mossad officer had decided to come bug her boss about her niece.

"Gibbs was giving you this look, Jenny," Ziva told the older woman. "The kind of look a husband gives a wife. Sort of like a love at first stare."

"Love at first sight," the NCIS Director corrected tiredly. "Is there any particular reason you're up here, Ziva?"

"It's a slow day," the Israeli yawned tediously. "Gibbs looked at Jay like a daughter. You like a wife. Abby has always seen you two as our parents, no?"

"Ziva!" Jenny exclaimed exasperatedly. "Out of my office. Now." Ziva smiled and slinked off as she was told. The Director slouched in her chair. Why was she there? It was her day off. But her niece wanted to be there. She was there. With Gibbs. Gibbs. The name still gave a shudder through her body. Shoving away the memories from Paris, she got out of her chair. She straightened out her clothing before leisurely walking to the lab. Jenny figured she'd think about that later. Or never. Whichever came last.

* * *

1,067 words. I know Ziva probably wouldn't pry that much, but I'll explain why she was particularly nosy today. Everyone is. I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews before I update again!

Review Responses:

tear drops of ink: How can Jen not be a fun person? She pretty much is if you get past all the business, professional crap. Could you repeat the part about Gibbs being the dad? That part confuzzled me. Thanks!

lachildress: Thanks! I'll be sure to.

left my heart in Paris: Thank ya! Glad to know you're loving the story (:

fashiongirl97: How could they not? ;) They both want Jenny and Gibbs together.

HotChocolateStar99:Hope your iPod gets fixed! Jenny seems like a fun person to begin with if you don't work with her. And Jay and Abby... I already have so many visions in mind. Ziva, if you can't tell in this chapter, respects Jay. Ducky will definitely have a taking to her since she is the Director's niece, and just because he's Ducky. Thanks for the awesome review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Review responses are at the bottom. I hope you guys like this chapter! Jasmine meets Abby, but there's no Jibbs scheming... yet. Enjoy!

* * *

"Gibbs!" a buoyant voice squealed as the said man and a certain green-eyed thirteen year-old stepped off the elevator. A gothic-looking woman in dark pigtails bounced up to them, a smile as bright as the stars on her face. She grasped the agent's wrists with both hands and tugged him into the lab as she spoke. "It's been so boring without a case, Gibbs! I've had no visitors!" The woman wrapped Gibbs in a tight bear hug. Jay hung back in the hallway, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"I think he's suffocating," Jasmine commented, a smirk gracing her features. "I take it you're Abby?"

"Oh my gosh!" Abby exclaimed. Her face held utter surprise. She took in Jasmine's dark hair and emerald green eyes before dropping her mouth open. "A Gibet!"

"Abby," Gibbs groaned good-naturedly. This made the thirteen year-old grin. "She's not a Giblet." The goth's face fell. "She's-"

"My niece," a feminine voice cut in. Three heads turned to the elevator where the Director stood. She walked over to them, guiding Jay into the lab with a hand to the small of her back. Her heels tapped after her in a rhythmic tune. "Abby, this is my niece, Jasmine Shepard."

"Call me Jay." The thirteen year-old offered a kind smile versus her common sarcastic smirk. "Pleasure to meet you, Abby."

"You too, Jay!" Abby cheered. She pulled the girl into a welcoming hug. Jay tensed immediately before slowly relaxing into the hug. Abby held her a few moments more before she pulled away with a grin. "You have the Director's eyes!"

"Technically my mother's, but they share the same eyes," Jay shrugged nonchalantly. So you're the forensic scientist?" Abby nodded happily. "Gibbs said I could shoot a gun down here." Jenny shot her niece a glare. "Aunt Jen!" the thirteen year-old whined. "It's not like I haven't shot a gun! My dad was FBI."

"Is your dad on a case?" Abby asked before Jenny could stop her.

"He, um, he died in a shooting," Jay replied with a shaky smile, her voice cracking slightly.

"FBI can't save a damn life," Gibbs growled under his breath, his face showing clear disgust.

"That's what my mom first thought of the FBI, but she married my dad anyways." Jay let out a watery laugh. "My mom's a marine. She's not home, so that's why I'm staying with Aunt Jen."

"Je suis heureux d'être de l'aide (I'm happy to be of help)," Jenny said to her niece, running a hand through her dark hair lovingly.

"Tu seras toujours de l'aide (You'll always be of help)," Jasmine said back, tears brimming her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Whoa! You know French?" Abby gawked with a bright grin.

"When I last saw my Aunt Jen, it was right after she came back from Paris," Jay replied, blushing as dark as night. "She taught me a lot while she was visiting. Then after she left, I begged my mom to take me to French lessons every weekday up until a while ago. I'm pretty fluent."

"You Shepherds have a thing for French," Gibbs scoffed before taking a lengthy sip of his coffee.

"Est-il toujours cette crasse? (Is he always this crass?)" Jay whispered mockingly, loud enough for everyone in the lab to her.

"Certains jours sont pires que d'autres (Some days are worse than others)." Jenny played along, her whispers sounding conspiratorial. Gibbs glared at them with a certain pizzazz. Jay smirked, as did her aunt.

"Ooo!" Abby squealed. She clapped her hands together in childish curiosity and glee. "What did you two say?"

"Nothing," the two Shepherds replied in unison. Both glanced at each other, holding back their laughter.

"I spent enough time in Paris to have a decent idea of what you two said, Je- Director," Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Jay could've sworn there was a flash of nostalgia in his eyes for a brief moment, but before she could register what it was, it was gone. "Just don't mess with a marine's coffee, and I'm nice."

"Gibbs' rule twenty-three," Abby supplied. "Never mess with a marine's coffee... if you want to live!" She finished the 'rule' with a cheeky grin that made Jay laugh. "It's a shame you can't meet Ducky yet, Jay. He's out of the country for a bit, because he's visiting family. Don't worry though! He'll be home in three or four days."

"That's great," the thirteen year-old grinned sincerely. "You guys are stuck with me for a good two weeks, so I'll get to know all of you." She winked mischievously, earning another warning glance from her aunt.

"I think it's time to go now," Jenny said, placing her hands on her niece's shoulders.

"But, Director Shepard!" Abby whined.

"She'll be here tomorrow, Abby," the redhead promised. "Good bye, Jethro! Bye, Abby!" The Director guided her niece to the elevator. She smiled at the waving forensic scientist as the doors closed. She turned to the thirteen year-old. "How about some good old-fashioned bonding time? Lunch, shopping, movie, home?"

"Sounds perfect," Jay smiled. "And perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" Jenny quirked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could tell me more about Paris than I already know."

* * *

928 words. Hope you liked it! Sorry there wasn't any Ducky, but I didn't want to just pile on introduction after introduction. He will meet her though! Please review :) I'm aiming for 22 reviews this time. You guys rock at reviewing, so I have nothing to worry about.

Review Responses:

**GiaSpaghetti: **Thanks. It doesn't really show in this chapter, but they become the best of friends, I promise! :)

**HotChocolateStar99: **She's like a mini Jenny! How could he not like her? He's so good with kids too. Don't you just love Abby's first reaction? Haha.

**thegirlnextdoor101: **Thank you! Jay will definitely be up to plenty of mischief with not only Gibbs and Jenny, but Tiva too! And when is Abby not an accomplice when it comes to love?

**SpecialAgentKay: **Here you go! (:

**Insanetrouble: **Thanks! There'll be plenty of Ziva and Jenny moments. I will try.

**lachildress: **Thank you. Perhaps we'll see more of Ziva's girly side.

**Kikilia14: **That's great! Keep on reviewing :D

**teardrops of ink: **I wish they would fall for that, but alas, we'll leave it as is. How could Ziva not help? She's so nosy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N: **Hi there! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them, and they make me really happy just reading them. Knowing I get one, it just brightens my day. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Jasmine Shepard lazed about on a fluffy couch as she watched her aunt paced. After a long and strenuous day with her, they had gotten home. They'd gone to Panera Bread for lunch, watched The Proposal, then went shopping.

The thirteen year-old let out a yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. She had taken a hot shower. Her slick, dark hair was lazily braided over her shoulder. Jay snuggled into the couch, basking in the warmth of her flannel pajamas.

"Don't do anything DiNozzo would while I'm on my date," Jenny admonished mildly. Her hands nervously fidgeted with her hair and clothes.

"Oui, je sais, je vais attraper la maison en feu (Yes, I know, I'll catch the house on fire)." Jay rolled her eyes, her voice thick with sarcasm and false mischief. "Juste pour vous faire chier (Just to make you pissed off)," she added with a short laugh. She let out a meek yawn, squeezing her eyes shut. She peeked one open and looked at her aunt. "This must be some guy for you to show off your legs." The NCIS Director still wore her slim-fitting trench coat from earlier, a simple black dress underneath.

"Votre français est encore bon (Your French is still good)," Jenny commented, slipping her feet into a pair of silver stilettos. "He's just a guy that works at a coffee shop by NCIS." She said that last statement coolly.

"Hot Fresh Coffee Shop," the younger Shepard supplied. "I saw it on our way there, and Gibbs also had a cup of coffee with their logo."

"Observant," Jenny grinned. "Gibbs' and his teams' numbers are on the fridge. Call them if you need anything, or call me. Whichever. Are you sure you don't want me to cancel this date? I could always reschedule it."

"With your work schedule?" Jay snorted. "Go on ahead. I already called one of 'em. I knew he wouldn't be doing anything tonight, so I invited him over for pizza, root beer and movies."

"DiNozzo?" the older Shepard guessed.

"Nope," the thirteen year-old replied, popping the p. As if on cue, there was a knocking on the front door. Noemi had her day off, so Jenny walked over to the door, tossing a suspicious look at her niece. With a curious expression and a cocked eyebrow, she opened the door. She became nearly face-to-face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Jen," he greeted gruffly. His tantalizing, icy blue eyes scanned her body and attire shamelessly. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he took in her sleek legs that peeked through the coat that hid none of her curves. She didn't expect him to say a compliment. He never did. He merely said, "I got bourbon." He held a bottle that was no doubt from his dank basement.

"I have a date," Jenny retorted, crossing her arms. She noticed his eyes narrowed slightly, but that was the only indication he'd been affected the news. "And he'll be here any minute, Jethro." She hadn't meant to, but she made her voice lower and silkier when she had spoken his name. He had heard it too. His eyebrows lifted barely and a smirk broke over his lips.

"Gibbs!" Jay squealed like an excited five year-old. She dashed down the hall and skidded to a stop by her aunt. "Didn't know it was you. I thought it was 'Eric'." The thirteen year-old childishly scrunched up her nose in disgust and added air-quotation marks to Jenny's date's name. Jenny rolled her eyes at Gibbs' broader smirk. "Aunt Jen's told me about your driving. I expected you to be here before him. Glad you are." Gibbs let out a low chuckle. Bluntness seemed to run in the Shepherd family.

"Don't be so rude when Eric comes," Jenny told her niece. Jay stuck her tongue out at her jokingly. She winked, mischief twinkling in her emerald eyes.

"Ne soyez pas impoli de lui dit-elle. Je devrais prendre sur lui tout simplement de vous désobéir. (Don't be rude to him she says. I should pick on him just to disobey you.)" Jay scoffed, tossing her head to the side. Her wet braid flew after her, promptly flicking water droplets at her aunt's face.

"Regardez ce que vous dites (Watch what you say)," Jenny said sharply.

"Je t'aime!(I love you!)" Jay exclaimed, a cheesy grin on her face. "I live to tease and joke, Aunt Jen."

"Je t'aime," Jenny replied softly, shaking her head at her niece's behavior.

"There's no doubt who she's related to, Jen," Gibbs teased, a deep rumble echoing through the empty halls. It was his laughter. A laughter the NCIS Director loved to hear. It wasn't often she was able to. His eyes flicked behind himself. "Your date's here."

"He can come to the door and get her like a gentleman," Jay stated. "Chivalry isn't dead."

"Neither are chauvinists." Jenny shot Gibbs a look that made him smirk. "Don't go scaring him off," she warned him. "I've been rescheduling this date for weeks. I'm surprised the guy still wants to date me." A tall blonde with curly hair and blue eyes jogged up to the door. By the time he made it there, Gibbs had stepped inside and resided by Jay. "Eric," Jenny greeted with a smile, earning a snorts from her agent and niece.

"Elle a un fétiche pour les yeux bleus (She has a fetish for blue eyes)," the thirteen year-old snickered under her breath. Jethro heard her and understood most of it, snickering along side with her. Jenny in return glared back at them like a school teacher would look at her misbehaving students. "Have fun, Aunt Jen!" Jay said with false enthusiasm. She saw Eric visibly relax. He probably thought she was Jenny's kid, and Gibbs was the dad, but they were divorced.

"Behave," Jenny merely said before stepping out the door with her date, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Jay grinned and turned to face Gibbs. The agent felt uneasy with the look on the girl's face. He'd seen it on past lover before. The same untrustworthy glint in those green eyes.

"As cliche as this sounds, why don't we spy on them?" Jay finally suggested, a smirking toying with her lips.

* * *

1,103 words. Thank you to: Kikilia14, GiaSpaghetti, left my heart in Paris, A Toxic Detective X, teardrops of ink, HotChocolateStar99, because you all reviewed! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter, and I'm aiming for at least 26 reviews before I update again. That's only six reviews, and I know you guys can do it. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS.

**A/N: **I had a smile on my face the whole time I was writing this chapter. They don't spy on Jenny's date, but what happens because they didn't sure does make up for that.  
Special thanks to the super-amazing-cool-following-that-are-so-awesome-I-can't-think-of-a-word-to-describe-them-properly: HotChocolateStar99, teardrops of ink, fashiongirl97, left my heart in Paris, Kikilia14, GiaSpaghetti, A Toxic Detective, harryginny9, and LilMissJenny. I love reading all of your reviews and feedback! It makes my day just that much better.

* * *

"You know you want to, Gibbs!" Jasmine whined. She sat in the study with the said agent, him at the desk and her in one of the plush chairs. He downed another glass of bourbon, his face stoic as ever. "You don't like him. I can see it in your eyes. Why can't we just so happen to be at the same restaurant as them?"

"Do you know what restaurant they're at, Jay?" he countered calmly.

"No," Jay sighed. She slouched in her chair, gripping tightly onto her mug of hot cocoa. She looked at Gibbs with sad eyes. "Do you believe in a gut feeling? Cause I'm having one right now." She set her cup on the side table and looked down at her fuzzy sock-covered feet. "The guy... He gives me the creeps. Maybe it's because I don't like Aunt Jen with anyone other than yo-" The thirteen year-old covered her mouth in embarrassment, her face going red. "I did not just say that."

"But ya did, kiddo," Gibbs smirked. "Your aunt and I; that's not going to happen, Jay. It happened once. About seven years ago. I'm not going back." He poured himself more bourbon and took a lengthy sip. "You can keep hoping, but... It's just not going to happen. Don't you want Jen to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" Jay exclaimed. She slouched further down her chair. "I just don't think any guy will compare to you, Gibbs. Not to her, at least." She spared a look at her watch. It was eleven-thirty. "When do you think they'll be back?" She changed the subject with a simple, swift question. A shrug was the only response she got. She pouted and drank some of her hot cocoa. "Can you guess? An hour? Two? Thr-"

"I had a great time, Eric," Jenny Shepherd's bubbly voice echoed through the near empty house.

"Me too, Jenny," Eric replied, just as enthusiastic. "Maybe we could do this again?"

"I'd like that."

Jay and Gibbs both moved from their spots in the study as soon as they heard the door open. Currently, both peeked their heads around the edge of the door frame, watching the Director of NCIS act like a childish teenager. Eric hugged Jenny tenderly, and Jay could feel Gibbs bristle beside her. The couple by the door pulled away slightly. Eric leaned down slowly, Jenny going onto her tippy-toes to meet him halfway. Jay scrunched her nose in disgust because of what was about to happen when-

"Jen!" Gibbs husky-toned voice called as he casually walked out from the study. Jay stayed where she was, waiting for her aunt to blow. She could tell by the simple glare her aunt was giving him. "How'd your date go?" Jenny didn't answer him. She stayed silent, continuing to glare mercilessly at him. "Hi there. I'm Jethro Gibbs, a good friend of Jen's and Jay's."

"U-uh, w-who's Jay?" Eric stuttered.

"Jay!" Gibbs shouted gruffly. Standing up, Jay jogged to the trio of adults with a innocent smile. He patted her head good-naturedly. "This is Jay."

"Oh." Eric sent a nervous grin to Jenny. "So this was the niece you were talking about. But I thought her name was Jasmine..."

"It is," Jay rolled her eyes, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "It's my nickname."

"And just why are you living with your Auntie Jenny?" Eric asked, using a baby voice that ticked Jay off. What was she? A four year-old with a temper?

"Well, Wittle Ewic(Little Eric)," Jay replied with a just as sickening baby voice. "My mommy's a Marine, so I wive(live) here now." The thirteen year-old snickered in utter delight as Eric's face burned bright red. Jenny somewhat discreetly elbowed her in the ribs, emitting a choking sound from the thirteen year-old's chortling throat.

"I'll walk you to your car, Eric," Jenny smiled to her date, a note of finality in her voice. But Jay wasn't ready to give up.

"Can I come too?" Jay smiled perkily.

"No." _'Ouch'_, the younger Shepard thought. _'That was a quick and flat answer.__'_ "It's late, Jasmine." _'Dang. She must be pissed if she's using my full name now.' _Jay outwardly cringed, but that didn't stop her.

"But I don't have school, Aunt Jen."

"_Go._"

"Fine. Good night, Aunt Jen and wannabe-Uncle Eric," Jay falsely yawned as she stretched her arms over her head with her eyes closed. She peeked through one of her eyes and saw Eric blushing in fury and embarrassment along with Jenny. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Tuck me in, Gibbs?" The blue-eyed, silver fox merely raised his eyebrows. "And give me a piggy-back ride?" The thirteen year-old flashed a sleepy, adorable smile. Gibbs rolled his eyes before turning around and squatting. Letting out a squeal of delight, Jay climbed onto his back and waved good0bye to her aunt. Gibbs let out a heavy sigh before climbing up the stairs. Jay on the other hand sighed in content and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyelids suddenly feeling heavy.

"I'm so sorry, Eric," was the last thing Gibbs heard Jenny say as he reached the top of the stairs. He stopped in the dimly lit hallway. He had no idea where Jay's room was. "Lost?" Gibbs practically jumped as he slowly turned around. Jenny stood there smirking with her arms crossed. "Her room's this way." She brushed past him and led him down the corridor to the very end. Jay's room was the last room on the left and very spacious from what Gibbs could tell through the darkness. "Good night, Gibbs," Jenny said from the door way.

"G'night, Jen."

Jenny turned to leave when she stopped, and grinned like the devil at him.

"Oh, and, Jethro?"

"Mm?"

"You're never watching over my niece again. You're rubbing off on her already."

"Good night, Jen," Gibbs repeated in a smiling, teasing voice.

"Good night."

Gibbs carefully maneuvered the thirteen year-old off his back and onto the bed, tucking her in. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead before pulling away. He walked to the open door and paused. He looked at the sleeping girl with pity.

"Good luck, kiddo. Hell hath no fury like Jenny pissed."

* * *

1,118 words. Out of the whole chapter, I think I love that last line Gibbs says the most. I twisted up the old saying to fit the story and Gibbs better. I hope you liked it!  
In the next chapter, there'll be a scolding from Jenny that will turn out not as frank and angry as you all think, another day at NCIS, and...? You pick the last event! Tell me in your awesome reviews. Aiming for 38 reviews this time! Know you guys can do it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N: **So we'll get to the more fun part of the day in the next chapter. You see a part of the darker, more angry, confused side of Jasmine Shepard in this chapter. I hope you like it! By the way, Jasmine's last name is Shepherd because her mom never took her husband's last name, so Jasmine took the Shepherd name instead of her father's.  
Special thanks to the following who are just so amazing that they reviewed; thank you to: left my heart in Paris, GiaSpaghetti, snapesbopper, harryginny9, Kikilia94, IluvMonkeys, HotChocolateStar99, JayDee Jefferson, xoxojellytotsxoxo, mischief-manager00!

Enjoy.

* * *

Jasmine let out a muffled groan into her pillow. Forcing her bleary eyes open, she rolled over and... promptly fell onto the hard wood floor with a sickening thud. She let out a curse word or two under her breath and struggled to get onto her feet. Once she managed to, she stood there for a moment, swaying with a pounding headache from falling on the ground. She clutched at her head with her eyes squeezed shut tight. Taking a moment to actually wake up, emerald eyes open heavily. Jay rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and shuffled to her very own bathroom. She scrubbed her teeth lazily then changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a grey hoodie with NIS printed across the front. Slipping on a pair of converse, she swung open her door.

"Morning, Aunt Jen!" Jay greeted as she bounded down the steps. But when she reached the bottom, she froze. Memories of last night flooded her mind and Jay wanted to do nothing more than run back upstairs and lock herself in her room. She hadn't meant to be _that_ mean. She let out a soft yawn before realizing all she had done was run a brush through her hair. She ripped her hair band off her wrist and tossed her long, dark hair into a high ponytail with her bangs neatly settled to the side. Nervously, Jay crept into the kitchen.

"I know you're there, Jay," Jenny stated calmly. She sat at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper with a plate of bacon and eggs on it. Cringing, Jay walked out from her hiding place around the corner. She mumbled a greeting to Noemi and sat down across from her aunt. Noemi quickly placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Jenny closed the paper and set it down beside her while Jay began to shove her food into her mouth in the most polite way possible.

"Just say it," Jay sighed after swallowing a rather large bite. Jenny said nothing, but did quirk an eyebrow at her. Jay met her look head on, using her own look of 'oh-just-say-it-cause-you-know-you-want-to'.

"What made you say such things to Eric last night?" Jenny finally gave into her curiosity. Jay had acted strange the previous night. She had addressed her date rather rudely, and Jenny figured Jay didn't like him, but she knew her niece knew where to draw the line. Her words had stung Eric, but she had tried to reassure him that she was just being protective of her favorite (and only) aunt. She tried looking her Jay in the eye but found her niece was staring her breakfast down. "Jay-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jay cried, practically slamming her fork down. She met her aunt's eyes and Jenny realized the thirteen year-old looked close to tears. "I know I shouldn't have been so rude, but this Eric-guy, there's something about him, Aunt Jen, and I don't like it! I want Gibbs to be with you sure, but this, this is something else. I just don't feel like you're safe with him. I know I'm only thir-"

"I'm a grown woman," Jenny cut off her niece kindly. "I can protect myself."

"Without you SIG?"

"Yes, even without my SIG," Jenny smiled. "Is that what was bothering you last night?"

"I guess so," Jay shrugged meekly, afraid she'd start shouting again. She picked up her fork and pushed her food around, no longer having an appetite. "Can- can we just head to NCIS now?"

"Sure, kiddo," Jenny nodded. She could tell this whole problem bothered Jay more than it should have, so she let it be for the moment. "I like your sweatshirt," she added. "I wore it all the time on weekends during my probie days." Jay smiled back. The two Shepherds got into Jenny's car and headed to NCIS. It was silent, both Shepherds musing over that morning's breakfast. By the time they got into the elevator, Jay was bouncing in excitement. The elevator doors opened and she shot out like a bullet.

"Hi, Ziva!" Jay greeted cheerily, coming to a stop in front of the Mossad Officer's desk. Ziva smiled and bid her a 'Shalom'. Jay gave Ziva a brief hug that the Israeli was not expecting but hugged the thirteen year-old back nonetheless. Jay pulled away and smiled with a twinkle of admiration in her eyes that Ziva saw. "And Tony!" Jay grinned. She tackled him with a hug, not holding back. Tony let out a short 'oof!' when the young Shepherd ran into him. Tony ruffled her hair and made some comment about a movie. Jay rolled her eyes and went to give McGee a high-five then a hug.

"Jay!" a voice squealed. Jay spun around in confusion when a blur she realized was Abby tackled her. Jay laughed and hugged the woman back. Some of the other agents peeked over the dividers to see what the commotion was. Gibbs walked out and some dared to continue watching. Jay pried off Abby and gave Gibbs a bear hug like a loving daughter, startling the agents that were still watching. Gibbs leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and pick up a pen then throw it at Tony. Tony scowled as he tried to protect himself then whined about something.

Jenny stood at the entrance of Gibbs part of all the bullpens. She couldn't help but let a genuine smile fill her face as she proudly stared at her niece interact with all of the NCIS agents that made up Gibbs' Team. She realized Gibbs was heading over to her.

"She's wormed her way into all of her hearts in less than twenty-four hours," Jenny said wistfully.

"Hard not to like you Shepards," Gibbs teased, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "By the way-" he leaned down, his mouth brushing her ear. "I like her sweatshirt." Jenny laughed. Of course he would. Back when she was still a probie, _he'd_ been the one that had given it to her. He had bought it for her with his own money.

* * *

**A/N: **1,072 words. A bit of Jibbs fluff, but they will get together too! But who else should Jay get together as well? McAbby first? Or Tiva? Tell me in your reviews!  
Whoever reviews get a great big bear hug from your favorite NCIS character and a cookie! Aiming for fifty reviews this time :D Easy as pie for all of you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N: **Hi! I decided to mess up my updating cycle to update this story! It was hard not to when you gave me more reviews than I asked for. I'll be honest, this chapter kind of broke my heart. I hope you like it though!

Special shout-out and thanks to the following who are just awesome enough to review: SumikoRyu, Ncisluver, HotChocolateStar99, Kikilia14, left my heart in Paris, aGirlNamedRoxy, MTGZ, jennymariagibbs 4eva, GiaSpaghetti, NCIS Chick '99, harryginny9, LogJam, and Autopsy Gremlin!

Enjoy.

* * *

Jay pressed her lips together to keep from laughing aloud at the sight before her; Abby chasing McGee with her farting hippo, Bert. After bidding her aunt a 'fun' day at work, Abby had dragged her to the lab with McGee following them since he apparently had nothing better to do. When they got there, Abby swore when she realized she didn't have a Caf Pow. She had turned to McGee with wide eyes, begging for him to get her one. With narrowed eyes, he flat out denied her of her precious caffeine. Bad move.

"You need to lay off the caffeine anyways, Abby!" McGee yelped randomly, tripping over a random stool. He spun around, trying to grasp something to keep him upright, alas, all he managed to get his fingers around was Abby's arm. This resulted in pulling her down with her. The two adults hit the lab's ground with a loud thump and oof. Jay sat in Abby's rolling-chair for a split second before bursting out laughing. McGee glared at her while Abby laughed with her. Once she got all her giggles out of her system, the forensic scientist got off 'Poor Timmy' as Jay had teasingly labeled him.

"You know, Abby, you could've just told me where to get the Caf Pow, and I would've gone," Jay pointed out when both of the adults were back on the feet. The thirteen year-old's statement made McGee glare mercilessly at Abby.

"But!" Abby tutted, pointing her finger in the air defiantly. "I wouldn't have been able to spend as much time with you!"

"I'm pretty sure we would've saved more time if I had just gone."

"Who's side are you on, Jay? Mine or Timmy's?" Abby pouted as she crossed her arm. McGee were scowled, obviously miffed about being called 'Timmy'. Jay spent a moment blankly staring at the two. She smirked when she noticed that they were acting like a couple in love.

"No one's as long as you don't chase me around with Bert, but if you do, then I'm on yours," Jay finally said with a nonchalant shrug. Abby sighed while McGee let out an exasperated huff. "Now what do we do?" She grinned evilly. "Unless you'd like to chase Poor Timmy around some more, Abs."

Abby opened her mouth to say something when Tony confidently strode into the lab with Ziva behind him.

"Times up!" Tony announced, poking his watch in emphasis for his statement. "Ziva and I get Jay now. You've had her for the past twenty minutes."

"That's not fair! We agreed I get her til lunch!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well, too bad, because we get her now in case we get called in for a body."

"And if you do? I'll be swamped with things to do and have no time for Jay!"

"Well-"

"Wait!" Jay shouted. All four adults looked at her expectantly. "You guys set up time frames to spend time with me?" There was a short pause before they all nodded. "Unbelievable! I mean, I'm flattered, but _I_ get to decide who I spend _my_ time with." The four looked guilty, lowering their heads. Letting out an irritated breath, Jay said, "I'm going to the Director's office." She practically stormed out of the room in a very Jenny, yet Gibbs fashion that scared the living hell out of the agents and forensic scientist. She was like a mini Jenny with Gibbs cold demeanor.

Jay impatiently waited for the elevator to open. Once it did, she slipped in and pressed the floor of her aunt's office with a bit more force than needed. How could they just toss her around like some crazed doll that everyone wanted? She wasn't some possession. She was her own person. Letting out something that was between a growl and a sigh, Jay slumped against the elevator walls. She knew they just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, but she wanted to simply ask _her_ if she wanted to hang out with them; not the person she was currently hanging out with.

The elevator dinged open. Jay tightened her ponytail as she whistled in a false cheerful tone as she walked to the Director's office. She got several strange looks from passing agents that only made her smirk. It wasn't everyday you saw a thirteen year-old roaming NCIS like she owned the place. Which in a way, she almost did. She paused in front of the secretary/assistant desk.

"Hi, Cynthia," Jay greeted, flashing an adorable smile. Cynthia smiled back with a polite 'hello' and told her to g1o on in. Thanking her sweetly, Jay pushed the doors open and the smile dropped off her face in an instant. Eric sat across from Jenny in a seat while her aunt sat at her desk. They were laughing like they were on some date. That's when Jay spotted the wine and glasses. In disbelief, she stumbled backwards and caught the door, letting out a muffled gasp when her hand slapped itself over her mouth. It slowly lowered itself away... not fully processing what was happening.

"Jay," Jenny said when she realized her niece was there. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She wanted to say something like 'this isn't what it looks like', but she knew Jay was smarter than that. "Let me explain-"

"No," Jay stated in a defiant, loud, and confident voice. "I told you what I thought, and I can't stand in the way of you doing what you want." Her hand gripped the door tighter. She flicked her cold, emerald eyes to Eric and nearly sneered in distaste. "If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two alone." Betrayal and anger were prominent in her strong voice, but on the inside, she felt like she was slowly breaking. "Good-Bye, Au- good-bye." With that, Jay slammed the door shut and sprinted away, tears feeling heavy in her eyes. She spotted Gibbs in the bullpen and sped to her.

She crashed into him, surprising him momentarily. He wasn't sure what was going on, but when he looked up, he saw Jen up on the cat walk, a look of heartbreak on her face. With a soft grunt, he wrapped his arms around the thirteen year-old when he felt his shirt become wet. Tears permeated his shirt and he looked back up to Jenny. Even from the distance at where he stood, he could see tears prickling in her eyes as well. That only left him to wonder, just what had happened between the two Shepards.

* * *

**A/N: **1,141 words. I hope you liked this chapter and review. Aiming for thirteen more reviews, so sixty-six in total. Whoever reviews either gets a bear hug from Gibbs, and to those who don't, you shall be chased around by Abby with Bert!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N: **Update! :) You guys are gonna hate me when you finish this, but it will get better! I swear that- wait, you don't even know what's gonna happen! Heh... Enjoy?  
Special shout-out and thanks to the following who were kind enough to review (just because they're that awesome): Kikilia14, GiaSpaghetti, SumikoRyu, left my heart in Paris, harryginny9, SumikoRyu (again?), Ncisluver, MTGZ, Guest, KSBP, Autopsy Gremlin, and IluvMonkeys!

* * *

Gibbs handed the blank-faced thirteen year-old a cup of the strongest coffee her could find. He watched as she took a small sip and made no recognition of its bitterness. Jay had been sitting at his desk for the past half hour, just staring at the papers on it, but she wasn't reading them. Her dull green eyes stayed glued to one spot. She took another sip, this one more lengthy. She had cried into his shirt for no more than two minutes before roughly shoving him away with hurt scorched into her expression. She had pushed past him and curled into a rather fetal position in his chair. Not a moment after she had done that, that dumb Eric guy had rushed out.

"Can- may I go outside for a bit?" Jay finally spoke softly. Gibbs looked around the empty bullpen. He hadn't seen any of his agents, since DiNozzo and David went to Abby's lab. Then his eyes drifted to the dreary grey sky. It was supposed to be below forty degrees that afternoon. Jay was only wearing her sweat shirt and jeans. He hardly thought that was warm enough for her.

"What happened up there?" Gibbs asked instead, not giving his consent just yet.

"Why don't you ask her?" Jay muttered, her voice cold enough to freeze Texas in the summer.

"Go," Gibbs grunted, shrugging off his jacket. He tossed her it. "Wear that, and be back in fifteen minutes." Jay slipped into his jacket in record time and sped off like a bullet. "Be back here at two, Jay!" He watched her wave in acknowledgement and bound into the elevator. He smirked at her childish excitement. Then he let out a low sigh, his eyes travelling to the Director's office. Now for the hard part. Gibbs tried to imagine what could've happened. Eric was there. He figured that the bastard was the main reason. Since Jay rocketed into him. Jenny had been locked up in her office.

"She doesn't want any visitors, Agent Gibbs," Cynthia sent him what she thought was a scathing look. Gibbs merely chuckled and walked in.

Jenny sat in her chair, a glass and bourbon in front of her. Her emerald eyes had the same glassy appearance Jay's had earlier when she'd just been staring at his papers. Her grey slacks were wrinkled along with her white blouse. Her matching blazer was hazardously thrown on the ground, begging to be stepped on. Her fiery hair seemed dulled for once while it was held in its ponytail. Her knuckles were white from holding her glass of bourbon so tightly, her lips pressed together just as tight.

"Care to tell me what happened earlier, Jen?" Gibbs asked as he shut the door with a resounding slam. Jenny didn't reply, but he saw her grip tighten. "Damn it, Jen! Tell me what the hell is going on here."

"It's Eric," Jenny mumbled, her lips barely moving.

"Nah, ya don't say?" Gibbs snapped sarcastically. This earned him a blazing glare from the Director before she downed the rest of her bourbon. "Jen, why did seeing Eric make Jay cry? If she's a Shepard, something like that shouldn't make her scared."

"She said she didn't trust him during breakfast," Jenny finally gave into telling him, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone until she did. "She nearly burst into tears telling me that he was making her uneasy, that it was a gut feeling." She let out a lifeless laugh that sent a chill down Gibbs' back. "Doesn't that sound so damn familiar?" She poured herself more bourbon with a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. "She walked into my office and saw me and Eric laughing. Drinking wine. She thought it was a date."

"Was it?" Gibbs questioned sharply.

"Yes," Jenny whispered, tears beginning to blur her eyes. She forced them back though. She choked back the sobs she wanted to let out. She gulped down her bourbon, welcoming its searing sensation. "I didn't want to hurt her, but I really liked him. He was easy to get along with. He was the first man I had real feelings for since yo-" She choked on her bourbon suddenly and felt like smashing her glass. "I really liked him. That was the point. She's just my niece."

"That was your choice, Jen," Gibbs gruffly told her. "You think about what you did, but I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I told the thirteen year-old who's 'just your niece' to go outside and be back in fifteen minutes." He disappeared from her office and never before had Jenny felt so lonely. A few moments later, Gibbs reappeared in her doorway. His blue eyes were wide, fear lacing his looks.

"Jethro, what is it?"

"Jay's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?" Jenny couldn't help the worry that spilled into her words.

"She's not here, Jen. Not in the bullpen. Not in the yard. She's gone, Jen."

* * *

**A/N: **869 words. CLIFFIE! Does anyone have an idea for what happened to Jay? Does anyone know who did it? I'd love to hear your thoughts in a wonderful review. I'm aiming for twelve more reviews before I update again. But that's easy for all of you ;) And I love rainy days, don't you?  
Whoever reviews get to drink some bourbon with the wonderful Jenny and Gibbs! Those who don't... you might as well name yourself Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** You'll hate me. I can almost guarantee you'll hate me by the end of this chapter... A bit angst-y and depressing, but you'll like it anyways, at least I hope you will :D And I must say, a lot of you are good at guessing.

Anyways, like I always do, I here, have a special list compiled of some AMAZING people who reviewed, so they are going to be listed so they know they are loved and appreciated like no other:  
**OrtonsMistress**, **A Toxic Detective x**, **LawAndOrderSUV3,** **Kikilia14**, **GiaSpaghetti**, **ncis4ever21**, **SumikoRyu**, **left my heart in Paris**,**Taekwondo Tiger**, **IluvMonkeys**, **Guest**, **harryginny9**, **tataalicat**, **MariskaBaby92**, **Autopsy Gremlin**, **lali07**, **Moofie98**,** Besilea**, **Guest**,**NCIS FTW**!

Enjoy.

* * *

When thirteen year-old, Jasmine Shepherd, woke up, she let out a few very unlady-like curses that would've gotten her a harsh scolding from both her Aunt Jen _and_ Gibbs. Her hazy emerald orbs blinked several times, trying to process where she was. It looked like she was in some old interrogation room. There was a one-way mirror across from her, but there were no chairs or a table in the middle. Instead, a pillow, a torn sleeping bag, and a few bags of junk food were there. She continued to look around, taking in the chipped walls and fading pale yellow paint with smears of what looked like dried blood on it.

A sudden pounding began echoing through her head, making Jay clutch at her head. She stayed in a hunched position on the floor with her eyes squeezed shut, bringing her knees up to her chest. Bleary eyes in narrowed, cat-like slits, the thirteen year-old pressed her sweaty palms against the walls behind her, heaving herself up to her feet desperately, pain soaring through newly bruised limbs. Jay leaned against the wall, her hands resting on her knees as she tried to keep from panting. Looking up, Jay did not see Jasmine Shepherd. She saw a prisoner.

Jay stared at her reflection for what felt like hours. Her hairband had snapped, leaving her hair in a sweaty mess of tangled strands. Speaking of sweaty, she felt clammy all over, sickly even. Her face looked pale, a purplish bruise forming around her left eye, her lip split in the middle of the lower one. Sucking in a deep breath, Jay carefully lifted her sweatshirt and long-sleeved shirt and felt like crying. Multiple bruises and cuts were visible on her once smooth skin. They were deep cuts too, in the first stage of scabbing. She dumbly poked one and hissed in pain. Feeling faint, she slumped against the wall and slowly slid back down to the musty floor.

It felt like a decade ago that she'd been casually strolling through the Navy Yard. She'd been so stupid... She had caught a glimpse of Eric so she went after him around a corner. When she got there, he was no where in sight. Turning around, Jay had been planning on heading in with a cup of coffee for herself, Gibbs, and her Aunt Jen. But she didn't get the chance. Before Jay couldn't even react, her mouth was being muffled, her hands being tied behind her back. In a flash of blurred figures, she had felt something whack her head, then her stomach, before she was thrown into a van.

Grimacing at the throbbing that was present at the back of her head, Jay rubbed it, feeling her once bright eyes become dimmer and dimmer. Then there was a vibration shaking off the mirror. _Someone_ was there. Someone was _watching_ her. Frustration, fear, and fury pumped through her veins suddenly; the feeling of wanting to break something pounding through her core.

"Let me out," Jay muttered, her voice hoarse. "Let me out!" this time, her voice cam stronger, more insistent. Before she could stop herself, Jay flung herself at the one-way mirror. Hands clenched in fists, smacking the mirror with raging emotions. "You cowards! Let me out! Just wait til I get my hands on your grubby little necks!" Then the tears came. One-by-one, slipping from her eyes with her even noticing. "I don't want to be here! I want to leave! Let me out!" Then her pounding slowed, until she was nothing more than a sobbing thirteen year-old crumpled against the mirror. "I want my Aunt Jenny... I want to see Gibbs." Her voice cracked as she said their names, tears coming more fiercely.

The door clicked open, and Jay flew away from the mirror in a blink of an eye, back in the corner where she woke up. Her hand snapping to her pocked where she had stuck a knife like Gibbs had told her to when she had arrived at NCIS that morning, slipping it to her before Aunt Jen had noticed. But her pocket was empty. They had taken it. After realizing that, Jay felt her eyes travel to the person who had just shut the door.

"You bastard!" Jay snarled, wiping her tears away fervently.

Eric smiled back cockily, clean and crisp; unlike Jay's bloodied clothes. He wore ironed jeans, an unwrinkled button-up with what looked like Italian loafers. His wavy blonde hair slicked back, a hint of stubble on him. His muddy blue eyes twinkled with frivolous joy that made Jay's blood boil.

"Hello, Jasmine," Eric greeted with a sly grin.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Jay yelled, her face surely bright red from fury and pain. Her core tightened every time she raised her voice, triggering the pain button on most of Jay's injuries. "Why am I here? Who are you? I hate you! I knew there wasn't something right with you!" Her screaming was useless, seeing as she was huddled in a corner, scarred beyond repair.

"I'm working with someone from Egypt," Eric drawled lazily, enjoying the look of impatience on Jay's face. "This person has a grudge against with your aunt, Jennifer Shepard, while she was working with that Mossad officer, Ziva. Says she killed his brother. Not that I really care, but I do have a problem with big people in big agencies. You see, my daughter was killed because the Director of NCIS, the former one of course, wouldn't send out any good agents to save her life. He could've sent out that pesky Gibbs. But he didn't. So I'm going to hurt him. That bastard you oh-so lovingly call Gibbs. And I'm gonna make the Director pay, even if she wasn't the one in charge at the time. So how could I hurt them?" His grin suddenly became evil and malicious. "Easy. I hurt you."

And before Jay could retort, Eric's foot had forced its way into her gut, her very own knife glinting in the dim lighting of the room.

_Help me, Aunt Jen, Gibbs, _Jay thought desperately as she felt Eric nick her wrist, then the other, then her arms...

* * *

**A/N:** 1,069 words. I honestly feel terrible for writing this chapter, but it had to be written. It's part of the plot. But don't worry! There will be some Jibbs in the next chapter, I swear.  
I have to say, I am **_EXTREMELY_** happy about all the reviews I got the last chapter, so I'll be expecting the same for this chapter. That means 20 more reviews! Wow... I never thought I'd get that many review in one chapter.. I feel loved! Keep them coming, and I swear I'll keeping writing ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's the update you've all been waiting for! Minor, very minor Jibbs fluff, but I swear there'll be more! I'm just waiting for the right moment to add it in. Maybe the next chapter? Any ideas on where to stick our desired fluff? I'd love to here any.

Anyways, thanks to the following for just being amazing beings and reviewing: **OrtonsMistress**, **Kikilia14**, **Besilea**, **GiaSpaghetti**, **FishG**,** left my heart in Paris**, **Taekwondo Tiger**, **ncis4ever21**, **jennymariagibbs 4eva**,** KrisShannon**,** harryginny9**, **NCIS FTW**, **LUKI**, **A Toxic Detective**, **Autopsy Gremlin**, **3DY3Namite**, **HotChocolateStar99**,** EmoPiglet169**!

* * *

Jenny stood on the catwalk, her dull eyes watching as her ex-lover barked orders at his team. McGee was trying to track several different phones at once; Eric's, some of his known friends, and seeing if Jay had anything to track. Tony and Ziva were going through the security cameras. Her hands were in tight fists, her elbows resting on the railing. Her fiery red hair had lost its spark. It had come out of its ponytail long ago, her locks curling around her shoulders. It had been nearly twelve hours since Jay had disappeared. They had determined that Eric had led her into an alley, but they couldn't figure out how they escaped or where. They had managed to avoid the cameras.

"Coffee?" a gruff voice asked.

"Jethro!" Jenny gasped as she jumped away from him. Gibbs merely handed her a cup of warm coffee, a smirk teasing the corners of his lips. She glared at him before taking the coffee. She took a long sip before looking back at the bull pen where Ziva sharply whacked Tony's arm, cursing him in Hebrew. Jenny allowed a small smile as she drank her coffee. "How's it going?" Jenny asked softly. Gibbs stood next to her, closer than most agents would, but this was Gibbs we're talking about.

"All their phones are off," Gibbs told her just as quietly. "Damn bastards," she heard him mutter under his breath. At the same time, they both took a deep sip of coffee before sighing.

"If only Jay had a phone," Jenny frowned. "What can I do?"

"Nothing, Jen."

"But-"

"You're the Director," Gibbs cut her off firmly. "No field work this time. Leave it to the team." His bright blue eyes met hers, warmth flowing from them.

"Too bad she doesn't know your rules," Jenny joked weakly. "Rule number nine, always have a knife."

"That's it, Jen!" Gibbs said, his voice strained. Without thinking, he quickly pecked Jenny's cheek in thanks and jogged down the stairs. Jenny merely stared dumbfounded at his back. Her skin burned and tingled where his lips just were. Looking around, Jenny say no one had seen the kiss, and if they did, they were acting like the hadn't. Jenny looked down at where Gibbs was barking commands at McGee, the younger agent's finger flying across the keyboard.

"Director!" Ziva called. Jenny snapped her attention to her agent, her friend. "We have Jay's location."

* * *

Jay let out a strangled groan of pain as she pressed a sleeve of her NIS sweatshirt to the wound on her thigh. Biting her tongue, she applied even more pressure, making pain blast through her veins. Panting through the pain, Jay slumped against the wall, tears trickling from her eyes. Never before had Jay seen so many scratches or bruises on herself. But she needed to only worry about her thigh wound at the moment. Eric had cut that one deeper than the rest, making blood seep out more.

"Aunt Jen, please come soon," Jay whispered to herself. She let a few tears slip away as she tried to get the bleeding to stop. Her head began to feel fuzzy; she was losing too much blood. "Gibbs... Hurry." Letting out a gasp of pain, Jay hunched over.

Her stomach grumbled and whined, starvation swirling around in it. Jay had refused to eat any of the food Eric had tried giving to her. She glanced down and the blood had stopped. She tied the sleeves around her wound and struggled to stand. She unsteadily managed to get on her feet. Leaning dependently on the wall, the thirteen year-old hobbled over to the one-way mirror. Glaring defiantly at it, Jay screamed in frustration.

"You wait!" she yelled at them. "Just you wait! When Gibbs finds us, you'll find yourself in a living hell!" She felt weak, pathetic. Pounding her fists against the glass like she had done when she first woke up, Jay continued shouting, profanities worming their ways into her sentences from time-to-time.

Eventually, the men on the other side got annoyed. Two burly guys, dressed in all black, stormed the room, prying Jay from the mirror. She thrashed and cried like someone who cared could actually hear. She bit one of guy's hands, and he cussed at her, slapping her across the face. He took her into his arms and threw her against the wall. Jay groaned in agony, hearing her head almost sound hollow as it hit the wall. Her limp form laid in a fetal position on the ground.

"That's right, you worthless bitch!" one of the men, maybe the guy who threw her, grunted. One kick. Two kick. Then there were too many to count. Some hitting her arms. Some hitting her legs. Others to the back. Most to her stomach and frontal part of the torso.

"Gibbs," Jay whimpered. Tears poured from her lifeless eyes as she didn't even bother to try to stop them. It'd only make them more angry. "Aunt Jen."

"Shut up!" the other man yelled. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her up so she dangled from his grip. "How does it feel?" the man growled in her face, his rank breath pooling over her. "You are nothing! You got that!"

Unable to let him torture her further, Jay screamed back, "If anyone's nothing, it's you, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Drop her," a calm voice suddenly pierced the tension. The men turned around and Eric stood there, ever the clean shaven and prim. The man holding Jay dropped her like some old toy, both leaving, grumbling. Eric walked over so he stood over Jay. "If you thought the past few hours have been hell, Shepherd? Just you wait, bitch."

* * *

Gibbs pulled up to an empty warehouse with Jen in shotgun and his team in the back. Everyone quietly got out, getting out their guns. Stealthily, they stalked forward. Gibbs shot a look to Jen and she nodded, his team tried to keep up with what silent conversation they were having.

Jen flicked her eyes to Gibbs' fingers where they were signalling, three, two, one. He kicked down the door and stormed in with everyone close behind. But he froze. They all froze. Fear and fury sweeping into their cores.

It was empty. The entire warehouse. Except for Gibbs' knife in the very center.

"Damn it!" Gibbs roared. He just about threw his gun. "He found out it was chipped!"

Jenny, on the other hand, felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. Ignoring the fact that his team was present, Gibbs swept Jenny into his arms, her sniffling being muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder. Ziva walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. McGee followed suit by placing a hand on her other shoulder. And Tony finished it off by placing a comforting hand on the small of her back.

This was a symbol to them all in way. That this bastard wasn't going to screw them over. They were going to get Jay back.

This bastard was going to go through hell for messing with their family.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,215 words. I really had you going there, huh? ^_^ I'll admit though, I felt really sad writing this, but I had to :c But to a happier topic! I am absolutely bursting with joy by how many reviews I've gotten. I swear I smile every single time I read all of your reviews, so please keep it up! I'm aiming for about 18 more reviews, so please review! And I can't expression how thankful I am, but I suppose the best I can do is say THANKS! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is a pretty intense chapter, so hopefully the next one will be fluffy, but I make no promises! Maybe I'll bring in a certain Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann in?... (: Well, I have to give a super big thanks to the amazingly awesome following who reviewed: **OrtonsMistress**, **harryginny9**, **Kikilia14**, , **EmoPiglet169**, **CSInerd878**, **GiaSpaghetti**, **KrisShannon**,** left my heart in Paris**, **A Toxic Detective**, **Guest**, **NCIS FTW**, **ncis4ever21**, **Autopsy Gremlin**, and **jennymariagibbs 4eva**!

Enjoy.

* * *

Jay tucked her knees under her chin, tears dribbling over her bloody cheeks.

It had been three days since she'd been kidnapped. Her meals had been minimal; Eric decided she deserved less, especially after she mouthed off to his little goons. At the crack of dawn, a goon would come in with a small tray of grits and one piece of fruit. Two hours later, someone would give her a water bottle to last her until dinner. Lunch was uneventful, because she always got a cold grilled cheese on flimsy, moldy bread- delivered by another goon. But dinner, dinner was what Jay dreaded. She learned that the first day.

Dinner was the most filling, but there was a reason behind the kindness. Jay got a choice of an assortment of different foods: hot turkey and gravy with mashed potatoes, grilled salmon with broccoli, or pork chops with garlic bread. She took advantage of the delicious food, eating it ravenously, savoring every last piece. Once the person on watch saw she was finished, they would alert Eric. The said man would slip in with a malicious smile, and the torture would begin.

"Gibbs," Jay whimpered, burrowing her face into her arms. Eric had told her about the tracking chip in the knife, and how he'd tossed it in some abandoned ware house. She wanted to keep her hope in Gibbs, her aunt, and the rest of the team, but she could only wait so long. She could only endure so much pain. "Eric such a damn prat..." Jay went on with her daily rambling about Eric and the many words she could use to describe him. It was her own little way of letting off steam. Also, the person who was keeping tabs on her at the time wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying. "A prick too. A down right git. Son of a-"

The door creaked open, and Jay felt herself squeeze herself further into her favored corner. Fear made the blood in her veins turn to ice as her eyes grew wide. It shouldn't be opening. Not so soon after dinner. Well, unless one of the goons came to beat her up for fun. It'd only happened maybe four times, but Jay still knew there were a few that still wanted their chance at her. To her utter shock, it was Eric who slipped in.

"Get up!" Eric snapped. The thirteen year-old obeyed immediately. It took her a couple of tries to get to her feet though. Her entire body burned as she stood. Her wounds never got to heal before her next beating, so they just kept getting worse and worse with infection and the like. "We're visiting your little bitch of an aunt." Jay felt her jaw drop, and Eric chuckled darkly. "We're having a trade off. Her for you."

"No," Jay cried. She couldn't subject her aunt to this kind of pain. "No, keep me here."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Eric grinned wickedly. "Your aunt is worth more, and I'll enjoy causing her pain than you." Then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Or I'll just keep both of you." He shrugged and tossed her a pair of handcuffs. "Put those on, and follow me."

Jay wanted to scream and shout, refusing to follow, but she knew it would be no use. She'd only manage to hurt herself further. Stepping out of the room for the first time since she got there, Jay followed Eric through the maze of halls, trying not to look at her reflection in the many one-way windows. She looked like hell. Cuts and bruises covered practically every possible place on her, except for her privates, thank the lord he hadn't dared touch her anywhere close to there. But she had a black eye, the other one having a deep cut above it on her brow, and her lips were swollen and bloody. She didn't even want to start on her torso or any of her limbs.

Eric shoved her into the back seat of a blue Civic. He got into the front and started driving. And she thought Ziva's driving couldn't compare to Eric's in the current situation. What felt like ages, Eric finally pulled to a screeching stop. Jay let out a muffled curse as she hit her head against the back of his seat. She heard the car door open and close once, and then once more, feeling herself getting dragged out.

"Up," Eric's voice was stoic, meaning business. Jay scowled and did what she was told, trying not to cry out in pain. He surprised her by taking off the handcuffs, merely putting a gun to her back. She walked forward quickly with him on her heels. They were at some park, and Eric barked at her to keep walking until they came across a clearing. It took a while, but they stumbled into the said clearing. Jenny stood there with Gibbs by her side. Jay had no doubt Ziva, Tony, and McGee were somewhere in the foliage. Eric was too cocky. He should've brought back up.

"Drop your guns," Eric hissed. He lifted Jay in front of him with a glare. "Trying shooting me, and you shoot the bitch too." His face was muffled by her hair, because she was practically covering his whole body. He was right. If they shot him, they shot her too. "Come on, Director. Keep your word."

Jenny took a step forward, and Jay screamed, "DON'T DO IT!" She felt the tears blur her vision. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU TRADE PLACES WILL ME!" But Jenny kept walking towards them. "AUNT JEN, NO!"

Eric slowly lowered her down, and that's when Jay probably did the stupidest thing in her life. She tried to grab the gun from Eric. He was caught off guard and struggled with her for it. She saw out of the corner of her eye all the agents rush out with their guns raised, including her aunt.

"Shoot us," Jay shouted. "Shoot us now, damn it!" She saw McGee and Tony, along with Ziva share wary glances, but Gibbs and Jenny continued to look resolute not to shoot. "Damn it, I have to do everything!" She had a hold on the gun long enough to shoot herself through the gut, knowing it'd hit Eric as well.

Five voices yelled after the gun shot rang out, "JAY!"

* * *

**A/N:** 1,093 words. Just to be safe, I sort of borrowed that scene from Rizzoli and Isles, where Jane shoots herself through the gut. Well, I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it ^_^ I'm aiming for about fifteen more reviews! (: I was so happy while I read your reviews! You are all amazing, so see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** Aloha! I'm pretty sure most of you will be loading their shotguns by the time they finish chapter, but please! I swear this is a Jibbs story... Shoot, I spoiled it, didn't I? If I haven't, then good. Anyways, I have to thank the very kind and oh-so generous following who reviewed:** ncis4ever21**, **itzcheeseball**, **GiaSpaghetti**, **left my heart in Paris**,** A Toxic Detective x**, **Kikilia14**, **GIBBSandRYANxxx**, **teardrops of ink**, ** bloodflower18**, **Celtic karate**, **NCIS FTW**, **jennymariagibbs 4eva**, **Autopsy Gremlin**, **Eowyn Goldberry**, and **harryginny9**!

Enjoy.

* * *

Jasmine Shepherd could not remember the last time she was in so much pain. Gasping as her eyes shot open, the thirteen year-old felt tears spring to her eyes, her hands clutching the blanket that covered her. She tried to shift up some more so she wasn't slouching, but that resulted in her shrieking quietly in pain. Her breathing became labored at the pain, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Memories trickled back into her mind; Eric, her Aunt Jen, the shooting. Groaning, Jay relaxed slightly into the pillow she laid on.

A redheaded nurse cheerfully walked into the room and jumped when she noticed Jay's eyes following her; "Goodness, you're awake!" she gaped. She hurried over to her and reached out her hands to mess with the IV and cords surrounding her when Jay hissed menacingly, making the nurse leap away. "Sweetheart, I just want to help. You're at Bethesda."

"Don't touch me," Jay continued to growl and hiss at the nurse, glaring at her so intensely that if looks could kill, she would've been killed twice and already six feet under. "I want to see either Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Jennifer Shepherd." The nurse hesitated. "_Now._" The nurse didn't hesitate again, practically running out of the room screaming. Jay felt mildly guilty by how much fear she had instilled in the nurse, but also somewhat proud; it was the pain that was talking though. Biting her lip, Jay sunk into the mattress wore willingly, feeling more dazed, a hazy cloud hovering over her eyes. She would've bet with DiNozzo that the dimwitted redhead probably made some painkillers enter her body somehow. She probably would've won too.

"Jay," a grunt made Jay strain her eyes to see who was at the door. None other than Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood there, leaning against the door frame nonchalantly, smiling at her tenderly. "I gotta say, kiddo, you're either really brave or really stupid."

"Probably both," Jay smiled back, her voice sounding scratchy and hoarse. "How's everyone? Where's my Aunt Jen?"

"Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are all out in the waiting room, practically bouncing up and down in their chairs to see you," Gibbs chuckled. He cautiously sat on the edge of the hospital bed, and Jay wanted nothing more than to just hug him and cry. "Ducky, our medical examiner, got back about a day ago. He's talking to your doctor now, and he's real excited to meet you." He reached out and gently stroked Jay's dark hair gingerly like she might break at any moment. "Jenny's dealing paperwork, drowning herself in it to stop from worrying about you too much." He sighed and answered her silent question, "You've been out for a couple of days, and Jen's been beating herself up over it."

"God, she's an idiot," Jay muttered, her fingers fiddling with each other absent-mindedly.

"You make sure you say that to her face when she comes to visit," Gibbs smiled, ruffling her hair. "I'm just glad you're okay. But Jay, I have to tell you something." Jay frowned, feeling the atmosphere tense remarkably. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the searing pain it caused her. He took his hand from her hair and placed it over her smaller one, squeezing it gently. "I told you already that there was no chance that your aunt and I were getting back together, and I meant that because-"

"Don't you dare say what I know what you're about to say," Jay whispered, fresh tears beginning to invade her eyes without permission. "Don't say it."

"Jay, I'm seeing someone else," Gibbs stated firmly. "What your aunt and I had in the past, it's exactly that. In the past." The thirteen year-old stifled a sob of betrayal as she pulled her hand away from his like he burnt her. "Don't let your fantasy of your aunt and I being together could your judgement. I'm- I'm really happy with the woman I'm with right now. I think you'd like her." Jay opened her mouth to hiss at him like she did the nurse, but he cut her off by calling softly, "Hol', you can come in." A strong, defiant blonde stepped into the room wearing an Army uniform, her hair in a tight french braid.

"Hollis Mann," the blonde smiled politely, awkwardly hanging by the door. "Jethro has told me a lot about you, Jasmine."

"Funny, and here I am, not even knowing you existed until a moment ago," Jay smiled back just as politely, but her voice was obviously tinged with bitterness. "So how long have you and _Jethro_ been seeing each other?"

"A while," Gibbs answered vaguely. This earned him an icy glare from Jay as she tried to get more comfortable. "Need help?" he asked, truly concerned, but he just got another glare. "Jay-"

"A blonde," Jay murmured, surprising Gibbs only slightly. She said it quietly enough that Hollis hadn't heard, but loud enough that Gibbs had certainly. She smirked and laughed darkly. "A blonde, really. I suppose that explains Aunt Jen's blonde highlights," she wondered aloud, but still quietly enough that Hollis was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet in curiosity. "At least she kept her long hair..." Jay looked up and smiled politely once more. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Ms. Mann."

"Please, call me Hollis," the blonde hurried to say, making Jay want to laugh. Did she want her approval or something? Was it that she reminded Hollis of her dear Aunt Jen? "It was very brave of you to shoot yourself to nail Maverick, er, Eric Maverick."

"Or stupid," Jay snorted, remembering what Gibbs said earlier. She smiled and opened her mouth to taunt Hollis, but the shadow behind the Army Lieutenant Colonel made her shut her mouth into a tight line. "Aunt Jen, I'm glad you haven't drowned in your paperwork." At this statement, both Hollis and Gibbs whipped their heads to the tense redhead behind the oblivious blonde. "Come on in, Hollis was just leaving so I could talk to you."

Getting the message, Hollis slipped out, but Gibbs stayed as Jenny slowly made her way to the other side of Jay's bed. She sat down like Gibbs had and stroked Jay's face lovingly. Jay felt the tears she'd been fighting to slowly fall from her eyes. She could have lost this. Her Aunt Jen. Gibbs. But in a way, she already was. Jenny was obviously burrowing herself into her paperwork not only to hide her emotions about Jay's kidnapping, but also her feelings about Gibbs dating Hollis. And Gibbs was slipping through her fingers like sand. He had Hollis. What was he waiting for? Jay began to cry harder, and Jenny moved so she was sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her niece's shoulder. The thirteen year-old sobbed in Jenny's arms while Gibbs caressed her hand, holding it tightly. Whatever she had to do, she had to do it now. Yes, she was being selfish, but she couldn't let these people go. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,227 words. WAHH! Angst-filled chapter T_T I swear the next chapter will be happier! It'll probably be set a week or two after this when Jay is released from the hospital and the team throws a party for her. She also gets to meet Ducky! Yay? Yes? Woo-hoo! Should Hollis go to the party and create some unwanted tension? Should Jenny try and drop hints for Gibbs to pick up on? Should I shut up? Probably.

Well, I am SUPER HAPPY about how many reviews I got, because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^ So I'm aiming for about fifteen more reviews before I update again, but I might not be updating really soon because I have a cruise coming up and then school, but I will update ASAP. Maybe as soon as I meet my goal? Or when my muse visits me? We'll see...

REVIEW! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm keeping my promise and updating today :D I really like this chapter, and it's pretty happy compared to the last one. But I can guarantee the next one will be priceless. Now, let's give a SUPER-AMAZING-NCIS-SPECIALLY-COOL-FANTASTICAL-THANKS to the following who reviewed: **CherryKnocker**, **ncis4ever21**, **Kikilia14**, **GiaSpaghetti**, **jennymariagibbs 4eva**, **Kate**, **itzcheeseball**, **KrisShannon**, **EowynGoldberry**, **3DY3Namite**, **AnonGuest**,** NCIS FTW**, **MariskaBaby92**, and** HotChocolateStar99**!

Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, Jay!" Tony pleaded like a little kid, holding out the earphones. "It's Sinatra!"

"Nah, she wants to listen to Brain Matter, don't you?" Abby cut in, holding out her own set of earphones.

Jay laughed as Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby talked all at once, holding out an assortment of earphones that each held their own personal taste of music. She looked around the lobby, almost everyone staring at her strange family whether it be so they could stare at Tony and Ziva's alluring looks or Abby's weirdness, or McGee's misplaced geeky demeanor. Jenny and Gibbs were barely talking together as they made the finalization of Jay's release from the hospital. It had been tense between them ever since Jay woke up, and the team could feel it too, wisely staying quiet about it.

"Sorry, but I don't listen to any of that," Jay told them with a cheeky smile. All of their faces fell into bemusement. "I listen to Paramore. Heard of them, haven't you?" She got blank stares. "I'll take that as a no," she mumbled. She smiled again and said, "So you're all coming over to Aunt Jen's house?" They all answered at once, their answers straying far from the normal yes. "Then can I ride with one of you?" Blink. Blink. They all stared at her, making Jay shift uncomfortably. "I mean, I love tension-filled car rides as much as the next girl, but-"

"You can ride with Abby and me," McGee interrupted with a kind smile, filling Jay with relief.

Jenny walked over to them and asked, "Ready to go, Jay?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if I could go with McGee and Abby," Jay said. Jenny stared at her like the team had much earlier. She wanted to squirm under her aunt's gaze, but managed not to. "Abby really wants me to listen to Brain Matter, and I thought it'd be better if I listened to it in the car and not at home," she lied smoothly. Jenny still seemed suspicious, but nodded nonetheless, shooing them off.

The car ride was much better than if she had gone with her Aunt Jen. With McGee and Abby, they bickered over music like a married couple until Abby threatened to kill McGee without leaving a trace. That effectively shut the special agent up, making Jay laugh. She would've loved to have gone with Ziva and Tony, but they argued relentlessly; there was also the fact that Ziva drove like a maniac... but that was besides the point.

When they pulled into the large driveway, Jay saw that Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, and Tony were already there, but there was also some cars there that she didn't recognize. Abby and McGee trailed behind her, insisting that she go first because they needed to talk about something 'important'. As she walked up the the door, she could hear Abby trying to squeal softly, but it was obvious she was excited about something, but what?

Her question was answered as she stepped inside and jumped ten feet in the air as dozens of voices cheered, "WELCOME BACK!"

Jay stumbled forward and into Gibbs' arms. She smiled awkwardly at him and quickly stepped away, not very happy with him and a certain blonde bimbo. She looked around and gasped. Ignoring the searing pain, Jay half-sprinted, half-limped to a certain redhead at the back of the room.

"Mom!" Jay sobbed, collapsing into Heather Shepard's arms. "I missed you." Her mom squeezed her tightly, making Jay gasp in pain. Heather quickly jumped away, staring at her daughter in misery.

"What happened?"

"Er, kidnapped, you know, the usual," Jay joked weakly. "It's nothing. Just a few bruises that haven't healed yet. You'd they would've after spends weeks in that hospital!"

"You are so much like my sister," Heather whispered, pulling her daughter in a tender embrace that made Jay want to cry. She pulled away and smirked. "Now, tell me about this Hollis that has your aunt so worked up."

"Well, she doesn't have as much random mood swings as you," Jay teased, "But to put it short? Hollis Mann is a blonde that is not worthy of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' time." Her tone was deadpan and bored like she had already stated the fact several times already; which she had. She had to laugh at her mom's face though. "Yes, mom. A _blonde._ I see Aunt Jen told you about Gibbs' strange infatuation with redheads. But yes, a blonde, _Army _Lieutenant Colonel."

"Army, blonde?" Heather muttered to herself almost in disbelief. "Point her out to me." Jay sidled up next to her mom and scanned the crowd. Abby and McGee were playing with a projector in a corner. Tony and Ziva were arguing by the drinks about probably something pointless. Jenny was listening to one of Ducky's stories by the door. Then she spotted them. Hollis in a dress, and Gibbs standing with her not far from Jenny and Ducky. She pointed in the general direction and heard Heather suck in a deep breath. "Wow, he- a blonde, really?"

"That unbelievable?" Jay snickered.

"I've met Gibbs a few times when I still lived here," Heather told her daughter. "Dropping of Jenny's lunch, picking her up for some food, and I've seen him flirt with redheads before. It's, it's like an instinct for him. And then there he is! With an Army blonde. It's quite a sight to behold." She grinned jokingly. "I knew I should've brought my camera." Mother and daughter laughed, but Heather remembered something. "Jay, how do you like it here?"

"It's great!" Jay gushed. "You've got to meet Gibbs' team, and NCIS is amazing!"

"Then, well, how would feel about moving here?"

"Are you serious?!" the thirteen year-old squealed. "Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes, mom! I would love it here. What do you plan on doing about-"

"I'm retiring," Heather smiled softly. "I was thinking about working at an elementary school. I do have a degree in education. Your Aunt Jenny said we could live with her."

"This is perfect," Jay grinned, but it faltered as her eyes flickered over Hollis and Gibbs, "Nearly. Mom, I need you to help the team and me. We have a plan."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,079 words. Mwahahaha! What should the team do to _dear _Hollis? Tell me what you want to see happen to the wretched blonde! I'll try and incorporate in :D I'm aiming for another fifteen reviews ;) I can't wait to read 'em.

P.S. Reviews are really, truly, very, very, appreciated ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** HOLA! How're you all doing? Better now that I've updated, I'm sure ;) I hope you like it!

* * *

"I'm this close to throwing them into an elevator and trapping them there until they confess that they still love each other," Jay grumbled, holding up her thumb and index finger with only a couple of millimeters in between.

The party had ended a while ago; Jasmine loved listening to Ducky's stories, beating Tony at Guitar Hero III, throwing knives with Ziva, drawing sketches of Abby's next tattoo, and spending quality time with her aunt and mother. It was an almost perfect party. Almost. Even though she was having fun hanging around her family and the team, her heart hurt everytime she saw Hollis and Gibbs laughing in their little, not-so secluded corner.

"I think we should be a bit more subtle than that, Jay," Ziva said calmly, "Jenny would not appreciate it if we meddled in her love life."

"Nah, both of them are too stubborn to be subtle with," Abby snorted.

It had been late, and it had been raining, so Jenny let everyone stay the night. Heather was in the room next to her sister's. Abby and Ziva's rooms were on either side of Jay's room with the boys, Tony and McGee, across from them. Jay was excited to have everyone stay the night; that was until she found out Hollis and Gibbs were sleeping in the same bed. Together.

"I need another hot chocolate," Jay groaned as she stumbled off her bed. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and yawned. "Do you two want anything?" After getting the older women's orders, Jay shuffled out of the room. It was quiet as the thirteen year-old padded through the hallways, reaching the kitchen at a leisurely pace. When she was about to walk in, she heard voices.

"Hol', this has nothing to do with you," Gibbs said in a hushed flurry, "I know that you think the team is trying to get rid of you, but they won't. They wouldn't betray me."

"What about me?" Hollis asked sharply, "Your team has no loyalty to me, and Jasmine does not help my case, Jethro."

"Come here," Jay heard Gibbs murmured. After a minute or two of silence, Jay poked her head into the kitchen. She felt like gagging. She would never look at Gibbs the same after seeing him shove his tongue down a blonde's throat.

Jay slipped in stealthily, hopping onto the marble counter with ease. She sat there for a while, swinging her legs childishly, trying to get the disturbing image that had snuck into her mind out. After a couple more minutes of awkward silence, Jay felt bored and annoyed, so she picked up the ugly mug, her Aunt Jenny had gotten from an ex-boyfriend that she didn't really care about, and promptly let it slip through her fingers. There was a large crash, and the couple jumped away from each other.

"Hollis, Gibbs," Jay greeted with a polite smile, "What are you two doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Jasmine," Hollis retorted with a just as polite smile, "I think it's a bit past your bedtime, wouldn't you agree?"

"No," Jay shot back immediately, "not at all. By the way, it's Jay. J-A-Y." She tugged subconsciously on a strand of hair when she noticed what Hollis was wearing. It was an old NIS sweatshirt. It was Gibbs' old NIS sweatshirt. Tilting her head to the side slightly, Jay decided that her Aunt Jen definitely wore it better.

"Go back to Ziva and Abby," Gibbs gruffly ordered.

"I like the sweatshirt," Jay said sarcastically like Gibbs hadn't just told her to go away. "Yours, Hollis," she clarified. "You know, Jenny had a sweatshirt just like that." She watched as jealousy flashed in Hollis' eyes; actually it blazed quite harshly. That is what pushed Jay to say, "And she wears it better."

"Jay, bed, now," Gibbs commanded firmly.

Jay stared at the couple; Hollis with her face a very strange color of red and Gibbs with an angered, yet stoic expression on his face. She held her hands behind her back and stared at her penguin slipper covered feet. She looked back up and resisted to throw a childish fit.

"I apologize very dearly for interrupting your evening," Jay stated clearly and politely; distant and indifferent. "I won't let it happen again." She felt her throat tighten. This was going to be difficult. "I hope you two have a simply splendid night in each other's company. Good night, Agent Gibbs, Colonel Mann." Then without waiting for their reply, Jay spun on her heel and promptly strode out of the room without seeing the shocked looks, but with enough elegance and grace to match her aunt's.

When she slipped back into her room, both Ziva and Abby asked where their drinks were, but trailed off when they saw her face. They hounded her until she simply said one word; a name.

"Hollis."

"What'd that wicked step mother do?" Abby growled, pouting with her arms defensively crossed over her chest.

"It doesn't matter," Jay shook her head. She grinned deviously, her usual spark of mischief back. She had to admit that she was quite the actress. She should be the director. The thought made her laugh.

"What does matter is that I know how to get rid of Hollis. But first, we'll need to wake up everyone else and get them in on the plan."

* * *

**A/N:** 928 words. Kinda short, kind of a filler. SORRY! I'm still not sure what to do to Hollis. IDEAS ARE AMAZINGLY HELPFUL! I really am, like Jay, very close to shoving Jenny and Gibbs in an elevator. Thanks to the following for reviewing:** ncis4ever21**, **Kikilia14**, **HotChocolateStar99**, **AnonGuest**, **left my heart in Paris**,** torontogirl12**, **jennymariagibbs 4eva**, **itzcheeseball**, **GiaSpaghetti**,** TheBreakfastGenie**, **EowynGoldberry**, **Mariskababy92**, **MTGZ**,** NCIS FTW**, **Autopsy Gremlin**,** NCIS Chick '99**, **KrisShannon**, **CSInerd878**, **teardrops of ink**, **NCIS- TIVA**, and **NCIS 2898**! I LOVE Y'ALL FOR REVIEWING! Aiming for about twenty more reviews before I update again, but no worries, I know you guys can do this and all.

CHAO!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm am REALLY sorry about not updating for so long, but school's got me whipped -_-

Enjoy.

* * *

Jay normally didn't let herself to feel this smug. It was hard not to though. Everyone else in on the plan was feeling as smug as she was too. It was like their was this heavy cloud of smugness following them around as they awaited the perfect time to initiate their plan. She was sure Gibbs could feel it, so could Jenny; hell, even Hollis could tell something was up. Jay managed to make sure no one spilled the beans though; even Tony. It was hard though. Jay had been watching her back constantly for the past few days. She had to make sure no one cracked and said anything about the plan, but she was also trying to gently pry Hollis and Gibbs apart; she was winning too.

"Pizza's here!" McGee yelled from downstairs.

Excitement pulsing through her veins, Jay bounced downstairs like a sugar-crazed toddler. She tripped over her own feet and tumbled into an unsuspecting Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The two hit the floor with a surprised groan and a loud shriek. Smiling cheekily down at Gibbs, Jay wiggled her fingers at him in hello before rolling off. She walked over to her mother, Heather, who tutted at her, but she wore an amused smile, cancelling out the scolding effect. Nudging her daughter, Heather nodded her head at the couch. Jay followed her mother's gaze and grinned devilishly. Hollis sat at ease on the couch, but she should've known better; this was the Shepard house after all.

"What were you doing up there, Jay?" Ziva asked innocently, her question not seeming suspicious in the least.

"Nothing," Jay sang cheerfully, "but I did think of something we could play after dinner."

"What'd you think of?" Abby piped up.

"I used to play it with my friends all the time. It's really simple. You're on teams. It's mostly about how well you know someone. You vote two people to go against each other; both write down two truths and a lie. The other has to guess which ones which, and whoever gets it all right gets a point."

"Sounds good," McGee nodded, "now, let's eat."

Dinner went off without any major issues; unless you counted Tony get smacked in the face with four different pizza slices by four different people as major. The first time was because he made a suggestive comment at Jenny, the second was for making fun of McGee, the third was for just being him, and the fourth was because he almost ruined the plan. Jay had been grinning the whole time, knowing what was to come. Even with Tony's almost slip up, the plan was practically full-proof and intact.

"I pick teams!" Jay announced.

"And why is that?" Jenny questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Because you all _love _me," Jay grinned, but then she met Hollis' eyes, "well, almost all of you." She clapped her hands together as she stood up with a bright smile. "I say it's me, Gibbs, McGee, and Tony on one team, and Ziva, Abby, my mom, Hollis, and Aunt Jen on the other!"

"That's uneven," Hollis pointed out with a huff.

"And we have an odd number," Jay retorted. "Alright my team on the floor, Ziva's team on the couch."

The teams got situated. Like planned, Jay and the boys managed to vote Gibbs while the girls, even Jenny, voted Hollis. That's when Jay's patience finally began to wear thin. Gibbs sat there like a statue until casually scribbling something down. Hollis on the other hand took about fifteen minutes on each statement like she was a school girl trying to get good grades. Eventually they swapped index cards, and Jay couldn't help but snort at the things Hollis wrote down.

_1. I have three siblings_

_2. I once had a pet dog named Scrap_

_3. My favorite color is green_

"What kind of truths and lies are these?" Jay hissed to McGee and Tony. Both shrugged with looks of boredom. She couldn't help but agree. With these kind of truths, this game would be no fun. She should've checked what Gibbs wrote. Hopefully he got the point of this game.

"You only have a sister," Gibbs said dully without even looking at the index card.

Jay sighed; what kind of game was this? There should be laughter and teasing about what was written. With another dejected sigh, Jay looked across the table to see how Hollis was fairing. Then she laughed. Really loud. She got stares from everyone, but she merely smiled sheepishly as she shrugged innocently. She got a couple of suspicious looks, but most just brushed it off. Oh the joys of being labeled as a hormonal teenager. It was hard not to laugh at Hollis' face though. She was staring so intensely at the paper, Jay had been sure it would burst into flames at any minute. She managed to get Jenny's attention and made subtle gestures, asking what Gibbs had written down. Jenny peered over Hollis' shoulder to look at the index card. Then laughed. Louder than Jay had.

"Is it really that hard?" Jenny managed to gasp between laughs. With their eyebrows stitched together, Heather, Abby, and Ziva all looked over at the index card. One by one, each woman started laughing along side Jenny, until Jay became to impatient and ripped the card away from Hollis, almost taking the blonde's hand with her. Her eyes scanning the words like crazy, laughter erupted from Jay. Then Tony, and even McGee.

_1. White_

_2. Black_

_3. Grey_

Only Gibbs could get away with writing just colors as two truths and a lie. It was obvious though. So obvious. Gibbs saw two colors in the world. Black and white. There was no grey. Not if you chose not to see it._  
_

"Oh, come on, Hollis," Heather giggled, "I don't even know Gibbs that well, and I know this answer!"

"Grey," Jenny simply answered, earning a glare from Hollis. This made Jay grin.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Am I the only one pumped to see what happens in the next chapter? There shall possibly be some McAbby, Jibbs, and Tiva. Which one do you guys want to see the most?!

Okay, I gotta give props to the amazing people who keep this story alive with their super awesome reviews. THANKS SO FREAKIN' MUCH to the following:** CSInerd878**, **torontogirl12**,** HotChocolateStar**, **OMG**, **Celtic karate**, **GiaSpaghetti**,** Brittany1985**, **Kikilia14**, **Guest**, **Allz1298**, **ncis4ever21**, **Mariskababy92**, **josiemausconn**, **Taekwondo Tiger**, **EowynGoldberry**, **NCIS FTW**, **ShabelleMCC**, **harryginny9**, **NCIS Chick '99**, **KrisShannon**, **jennymariagibbs**, **itzcheeseball**,** K.D**, **Creativebaby2010**, and **Chlo-Bo**! Aiming for about twenty-five more before I update again, but that's child's play for y'all (;

OKAY! I'd love to hear thoughts and comments, negative or positive. I would love to hear your ideas as well :) If there are any particular truths or lies you'd like to see, feel free to tell me in a review! I love to be able to work with my readers and give them what they want. Also, I'm thinking about giving Jay's mom, Heather, a love interest. Yay or neigh? And if yay, any ideas on who it should be? I think it'd be fun to see the team sort of unsure on whether or not to be protective of the Director's sister, and Jenny being all Gibbs-like and glowering ^_^

Til next time, bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** HEEEY, SEXY LADY! OH. OH. OH. OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! Lol, I had to do it (; I hope you guys like this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Aunt Jen, just go," Jay drawled in the midst of her sheer boredom. When she thought of this great game, she was expecting interesting truths and curious lies. Instead, what did she get? Simple things you could find out by reading their files. The opponents were boring too; Hollis and Tony, Heather and McGee, Jay and Abby (though that one did raise a few eyebrows), Hollis and Tony again with Gibbs and Jenny lurking in the background. "I'm about to fall asleep, and I've had more sugar than someone should consume in a lifetime."

"El Jefe! You go too," Abby insisted, catching onto what Jay was trying to do. Gibbs looked reluctant until Abby gave him that look that no one could resist. Jay had been hit with it earlier when she refused drinking a strange concoction Abby whipped up; her stomach still hurt. This is why the thirteen year-old dubbed it as the 'Abby's-gonna-make-you-do-it-whether-you-want-to-or-not look'. As predicted, Gibbs gave in grudgingly.

"And write _interesting_ things down this time," Heather whined, showing where Jay got some of her personality; she really was a Shepard through and through. "God, if I have to read one more thing that regards family, food, or colors, I'm going to steal Jenny's gun."

"Please," Tony begged, feeling the tug of insanity from boredom. "Live a little guys! _Please._"

"You see," Jay grinned, "Tony's desperate. He used 'please'."

Both Jenny and Gibbs ignored the complaining, scribbling down their truths and lie. They switched cards discretely, but Jay still caught them. She eagerly bounded over to Gibbs to see what her aunt wrote and felt her eyes widen in disbelief. Okay, so she and just about everyone else said to write something interesting, but this is not what she had in mind. She gestured for McGee and Tony to come look. They obliged, their jaws nearly hitting the floor. The team across from them looked at them curiously, especially Hollis, but Jay merely smiled and wiggled her fingers in a teasing hello.

_Dear Jethro,_

_I'm jealous. I'm lying. I regret it._

Jay was pretty sure Tony and McGee didn't know about Paris, but this was still some serious stuff to be reading. She glanced at Gibbs. His face was its normal stoic self, but there was this twinge in his features, showing his frustration. She couldn't blame him. Her aunt had a knack to give impossible riddles, and it's not like she'd been dropping hints about still loving him or anything. Across from them, Jenny's eyebrows were knitted together with her lips set in a grim line. Just about everyone seemed confused on that team. She leaned forward and caught sight of the words, clenching her teeth together to stop herself from gasping.

_You know, Jen, I'm sick of this, I'm okay with this, or I'm happy with this. Take your pick._

"Is this even about the game anymore?" Heather mumbled.

"You're lying, Jen," Gibbs said abruptly, his voice hoarse and strained.

Jenny's shoulders tensed slightly before she gave a choked smile, saying, "You always could tell when I was lying." She gave a forced laugh before glancing back down at the paper. "And you're completely and irrevocably happy with this. It's obvious, isn't it?"

Gibbs gave a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. Jay wanted to jump up and scream; she wanted to shove them into a broom closet and lock them in there! Why couldn't they just admit it? Was it really so _damn _hard? Jay's eyes flickered to Hollis. She took a deep breath before laughing crassly.

"Both teams get a point! Woo-hoo!" Jay cheered, using a convincing joyful voice. "Okay, I say Tony and Ziva go next. I want a bit more excitement, and how other way is there other than our favorite ninja and our favorite idiot?"

"Hey!" Tony protested, only to get headslapped by Gibbs. He pouted, but crawled over to the table as did Ziva. It only took a few minutes for both to write something down, but Jay managed to see what Tony wrote before he slid it over. She tried to stop herself, but she laughed, remembering the story they told her about going undercover. Then there was the second one, making her laugh harder. And that last one... It was just priceless.

_Zee-vah, _

_it wasn't my knee, okay, so I might've kissed a transvestite, and maybe I have walked in on the Boss and the Boss's boss doing the deed once or twice._

Everyone looked at her questioningly before peering down at the card. Heather, Ziva, and Abby laughed. Hollis seemed gobsmacked while Jenny blushed a flattering shade of red. Managing to lower her laughs to giggles, Ziva handed over her index card. Tony's team, with the exception of Gibbs, leaned forward eagerly.

_My little hairy-butt,_

_I've asked Gibbs for permission to kill you; he said yes. McGee's kissed the wrong girl before, and I find your humor rather... sexy._

"Oh, Ziva!" Tony exclaimed cheerfully. "This is just too easy. You would never let Ziva kill me, right Boss?" Gibbs blankly stared at him, not backing up Tony's claim. The senior agent opened his mouth to whine when McGee wailed, "I thought we agreed that we'd never speak of that night, Ziva!"

"You kissed the wrong girl before, McCheater!" Tony laughed hysterically.

"He was drunk," Ziva protested, trying to help out her friend.

"McDrunk!" Tony continued to laugh like he belonged in an asylum.

"Grow up," Jenny, Heather, and Jay rolled their eyes in unison. When they realized what they'd done, they stared at each other for a moment before laughing. Gibbs allowed himself a chuckle while Hollis tried to keep her face neutral but hints of dislike were evident on her face.

"You aren't stupid enough to kiss a transvestite," Ziva decided firmly, meaning she thought the other two were true...

"Ziva!" Jenny exclaimed while Gibbs yelled, "Ziver!"

"Yes?" Ziva replied to both with wide, 'innocent' eyes.

"This is what I meant by interesting," Jay smiled impishly. She got several glares, but she kept on smiling like a little angel. "Now, who's up for another game?"

* * *

**A/N:** 1,071 words. Yeeah! Another chapter down :3 Anyone else seeing the tension building between our favorite redhead and silver-haired fox?

Super-special-awesome thanks to the amazing-cool-other-words-that-mean-awesome people who reviewed: **Kikilia14**, **ncis4ever21**, **CSInerd878**,** EowynGoldberry**, **Rae**, **GiaSpaghetti**, ,** itzcheeseball**, **bluemoon909**, **KrisShannon**, **left my heart in Paris**, **Neomi Hawke**, **NCIS FTW**, **Guest**,** the electric phantom**, **Guest**, **Jennymariagibbs**, **Medusa123**, **NCIS-TIVA**, **Chlo-Bo**, **Princess Celeste**, and **harryginny9**! OH SNAP! That's twenty-two reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Like always, I'd love to hear what you guys want to read! I know some of you wanted McAbby, and there isn't any in this chapter, but I will find some way to incorporate it sooner or later! Now, for the game, what game should it be? Charades with words only Team Gibbs could think of? Good old-fashioned Truth or Dare? Poker? _Strip_ poker with Jay being sent to bed? Almost anything's possible! Tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I know I promised a game... but then this happened. It's worth it though! (;

Enjoy.

* * *

"I demand we play a new game!" Jay shouted, her head aching from the sheer boredom of it all.

"But we just started this one," Ziva protested, confusions scrawled across her face. "Do you not like truth or dare?"

"I usually do, but you all suck at it," Jay deadpanned, completely honest and blunt.

When you play truth or dare, you're supposed to give out ridiculous dares and juicy little secrets as truths. Nope, not with this boring lot. The most interesting thing they thought to say was 'I sometimes go commando'. That was Tony, and honestly, no one was very shocked at the news. Sure, there'd been a couple of cracks about it, but that went away quickly, everyone falling back into their boring little lull of basic facts and boring dares.

Then Jay gained a Cheshire cat grin, "I am sure you've all heard of the game, seven minutes in heaven?"

"No," Gibbs said firmly.

"But, Gibbs-"

"No."

"Then what do you suggest we play?" Jay asked rather innocently. "We've gone through most of the common games, and you've all managed to make them as boring as humanely possible," her voice becoming venomous She slouched into the couch, sandwiched in between Jenny and Heather. She crossed her arms and scowled, unknowingly copying her mother's and aunt's postures. Everyone stared at them blankly, taking in their identical looks of boredom and agitation. It was kind of freaky how they all glared at them the same way at the same time.

"I'd actually better get going," Hollis spoke up, standing up. Gibbs stood up behind her, a protective hand hovering over the small of her back. "It was nice spending time with all of you."

"Bullshit," Heather coughed crassly while Jay muttered, "Good riddance," and Jenny scoffed, "Sure."

"Good night," Hollis said coldly to them. She practically stormed out of the house, Gibbs trailing after her. Once she left the room though, the three Shepards started bursting out laughing. Jay clutched her stomach, hunched over, laughter flooding freely from her.

"Finally!" Jay shouted almost hysterically. "We're free!"

Team Gibbs suddenly got what was so funny and started laughing. The whole night, believe or not (insert sarcasm), had been incredibly tense. And guess who's fault it was? Ding, ding, ding! That's right, little miss Hollis Mann. Jay could have sworn she could touch the tension surrounding Jenny and Gibbs! Not to mention, it wasn't just the thirteen year-old who could see the little waves of awkwardness between the two. Now that Hollis was gone, it was time to commence Plan Get Jenny and Gibbs Together aka Plan GJGT.

"Aunt Jen, I'm going to bed. Night!" Jay piped up, pecking her mom and aunt on the cheeks. She smiled sincerely, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. She laid her hand over Jenny's and tilted her head to the side. "I hope you get the guts to say you love him." Without saying another word, Jay bounded away. Jenny sat there, shocked like the others. That's when Gibbs entered, quirking an eyebrow at them.

Not quite sure why, Jenny heeded Jay's words and quietly asked, "Can I talk to you in the backyard, Jethro?"

He looked hesitant, but Gibbs nodded. He didn't wait up for her, confidently strolling out while on the inside, he was practically shaking. He stepped out into the chilly breeze and tucked his hands into his jacket. He heard the door creak behind him, but didn't bother to turn around. The soft clicks alerted him of Jenny walking up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she stepped next to him, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I remember what Paris looked like at night," she told him. He glanced down at her, but she didn't meet his eyes. Those dazzling, emerald eyes were staring down at the ground. "And I remember what it felt like to be yours..." Gibbs snapped his head back to her, mouth nearly dropping open. And suddenly, she was staring up at him, pools of raw emotion flooding those eyes of hers. She gave a weak smile and said, "And you know, Jethro, leaving you was the damn stupidest things I have most certainly ever done in my life."

"Jen..." Gibbs tried to say.

"We could be married," Jenny continued softly, staring up at the sky. "We could have a little girl Jay could always be annoyed with... We could be happy. Together." Gibbs was shocked to hear her let out a small sniffle. "But that's not gonna happen. I mean, you've got Hollis, and you're happy with her. You said so yourself so I don't see the point in-"

Until she could finish, Jenny felt herself being yanked. Before she could react, her lips were covered by Gibbs' warm, familiar lips. She was tense at first, until she allowed herself to relax, cherishing the moment. Then the thought of Hollis crossed her mind... What if she was suddenly put into Hollis' position? How would she feel if she was in a serious, intimate with Gibbs and found out he had kissed Hollis, an ex with a past?

Jenny forced herself to pull away, a tear or two falling to her cheeks.

"We can't do this, Jethro," Jenny whispered. She firmly held him at an arm's length away, trying not to shake. "I- I refuse to be the other woman. I deserve better than this. Hollis deserves better than this. _You _deserve better than this. I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted you to know how I felt." She looked up, into those crystal blue eyes that she found herself falling in love with all over again. She tentatively reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly. "I want you to decide. It's not fair to any of us for this to go on... But I love you, Jethro, and I'll respect your decision regardless of the outcome." She took a deep breath and pressed a platonic kiss to his cheek. She stepped away and gave a watery smile. "Good night." Jenny strode back into the house, not noticing the small girl hiding by the door behind the couch.

"Aw, Jen," Gibbs muttered, unaware of the girl either.

Meanwhile, Jay just sat there. Frozen. Worried. And worst of all, scared. Scared that her aunt would end up with an unmendable, broken heart.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,094 words. Yes, I can't believe I wrote that either. It had to be done though! They couldn't just keep skirting around their little predicament for the rest of their lives! Well, technically in the show, they do. But thankfully this isn't the show! :D Now, what'll happen next? Awkwardness? Pranks? Laughter? Tears? Who really knows. Oh wait, I do... Just not yet.

Thank you so much to the following who reviewed: **Guest**, **EowynGoldberry**, **itzcheeseball**, **KrisShannon**, **left my heart in Paris**, **CSInerd878**, **Guest**, **torontogirl12**, **GiaSpaghetti**,** josiemausconn**, **the electric phantom**, **Mariskababy92**, **Chlo-Bo**, **Jennymariagibbs**, **tataalicat**, **nc-xx**, **kyubbi lover 98**, **NCIS FTW**, **bloodorangeandvanillaicecrea m**, **nimfka**, **Princess Celeste**, and **NCIS2898**! Guess how many that is! Yep, a WHOPPING 22 REVIEWS! I can't express how happy I am when I read these reviews and then realize I got so many! You guys are _AMAZING!_

Idea time! For the next chapter, what would _you _like to see?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jasmine.

**A/N:** Hello, one and all! It has certainly been quite some time since I've update, and I apologize for that! But I really do like this chapter, even though it turned out darker than I anticipated. Well, I hope you like it as much as I do.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jasmine Elizabeth Shepard was freezing her butt off, pointedly glaring at Abby who was contentedly snuggled into McGee's side.

It was a dreary Monday morning, but Jay didn't let this dampen her mood. She only had a week left before she had to go back to school, and she was going to make the best of it. This is what led her to fervently insist that she have lunch with McGee and Abby. For one, she needed to make sure they were a couple, regardless of Gibbs' ridiculous Rule #12 (they weren't dating... yet). Another reason was to simply have a chance to spend time with the eccentric pair. They made it hard for her not to smile. They made it easy to forget what she overheard only a day ago.

_"I want you to decide. It's not fair to any of us for this to go on... But I love you, Jethro, and I'll respect your decision regardless of the outcome."_

"-and then Tony had this weird spaz attack, and he ends up spilling the Director's and Gibbs' coffee all over poor Ziva!" Abby giggled uncontrollably as the waiter brought out their food. She noticed Jay's faraway look and voiced this. All she got though, and she couldn't say she didn't see it coming, was a forced smile and a well-practiced 'it's nothing'. Abby bit her lip, wanting to pry about what happened between her silver-haired fox and lady boss, but there was an underlying glaze of pain hiding in those emerald eyes of Jay's. So instead of bringing up the touchy subject, Abby brightly said, "Now, we really do need to get Tony and Ziva together!"

The soft smile from Jay and eye roll from her Timmy was worth keeping her curiosity at bay.

Afterwards, Abby tried convincing McGee to take them out for ice cream, but he couldn't. Even Jay could tell he didn't want to say no to Abby, but he was already running late. This meant, as he so eloquently put it, "Gibbs is going to headslap me harder than DiNozzo has ever felt!"

Abby found this rather convenient because maybe she'd have the chance to ask Jay about El Jefe. Not letting McGee's exit get to her, the forensic scientist cheerfully dragged Jay a few blocks down to an old-fashioned ice cream shoppe. It was simple and tasteful, and Jay seemed to really enjoy the sweet atmosphere. They ordered their ice cream (chocolate and strawberry respectively). It was creamy and delicious, and it was certainly too cold to be eating outside, so the pair found a booth to sit in.

"Jay," Abby began hesitantly as the thirteen year-old ate another spoonful of her rich, chocolate ice cream, "can you please tell me what happened between Gibbs and Jenny that night?" As soon as those words left her lips, Jay stilled immediately, her face going blank. She knew this was hard for the younger girl, but she needed to know how to comfort those who needed it. "Please, Jay. I need to know."

"What happened between them, Abby," Jay said quietly in a steely voice that was burdened with stifled emotions, "is their business. I shouldn't even have heard it."

"But, Jay-"

"Abby, please," Jay snapped.

Abby jumped back, but saw the pain Jay was holding back. Her spoon was laying, forgotten, by her ice cream. The thirteen year-old held her head low, shaking noticeably. Jay looked up, and Abby gasped. There was so much, so much pain. Too much pain for such a young girl. Hesitantly, Abby reached out, caressing Jay's cheek. The young Shepard pressed her lips into a thin line, leaning into the warm touch. Her eyes were shut tightly like she would cry if she didn't. Abby didn't doubt she would.

"I could lose both of them," Jay whispered, her voice cracked with raw emotion. "Gibbs could reject my Aunt Jen, leaving us for Hollis. If that were to happen, Aunt Jen would be broken... She'd be devastated. It'd be too much to have to stand and watch." Jay sucked in a shaky breath. Trying to reassure Abby, she gave a weak smile. "There's too many memories here for her to stay. I'd insist we move back to Texas, Abby. I would make sure to bring Aunt Jen with us, leaving all the bad memories behind. I'd lose all of you, all of my new family. But it'd be worth it, it'd be worth not having to watch Aunt Jen look like ever choice she made created this hell for her."

Before Jay could say anything else, she found herself having the life squeezed out of her by Abby. She let out a strangle breath of relief. Part of her thought Abby would've hated her for saying those things. She thought she'd get mad at her for seemingly finding it so easy to decide to just pack up and leave. But it wasn't easy to decide or say that. Jay loved it in DC with the Team. It was hard for her now to think of her life without them.

"We're going to fix this," Abby stated firmly as she pulled away. She grinned like she didn't have a care in the world, but the grim sadness betrayed this. She squeezed Jay's shoulders for reassurance, for whom, she didn't know.

"How?" Jay muttered darkly.

"Like we always do," Abby promised. She thought to the two people who'd become her second parents. What would it be like without them? She shook her head, refusing to allow herself to think about such things. "Together," she said, "with the team, and you know, some good ol' mayhem."

Jay found it hard not to grin as she laughed, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,001 words. How was that for ya? :D It's great to be writing again, and I hope it doesn't take me as long to update as it did this time. Now then, down to business, what mayhem would you like to see at NCIS? With whom do you desire? I'd love to hear what you'd all like to see, so please tell me, and I'll keep my mind open to all ideas.

I'd also like to thank all of you who reviewed! I know I usually write out all of your names, but quite frankly, I'm just too lazy to do so right now -_- But the thanks is still as sincere as before! Keep reviewing and thank you all so much for keeping this story alive and well! (:


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** Hi, guys! I know it's been a really long time, but I've been really busy with school... and Castle. It's my new crime show addiction. But y'all don't need to know that! Hmph, I can't say I'm entirely happy with this chapter, but I need it to get to the whole revelation that'll lead to our Jibbs fluff.

I hope you like it & enjoy.

* * *

Jay strolled into the bullpen with a cup of hot cocoa and a bag of donut holes. She hummed a cheerful tune, drawing the attention from surrounding agents. They all knew she was a relative of the Jenny's, but none knew specifically; was she the unplanned daughter, the entirely too young daughter, the best friend's kids, or the sweet niece? No one knew, and no one bother her. No scolding, no telling her what to do. That's where the fun began.

While Jenny worked in her office and Gibbs left for his hourly coffee run, Jay decided it was the perfect time to initiate their plan. Clearing her throat, Jay let out a loud and clear whistle that made everyone freeze, all eyes on her. She smirked, amused by the fact that the agents were intimidated by her, a thirteen year-old.

"Alright then, I know you all have questions," Jay announced, her voice reverberating through the entire floor. "Who I am, what I've done, secrets I know." She paused, waggling her eyebrows deviously. Some agents looked away, blushing. Wearing a grin, she continued, "So here I am, Director _and _Gibbs free." She hopped onto Gibbs' desk, crossing her legs elegantly. "Happy to answer your questions."

There was a beat of silence before a surly looking agent, Harris, called out, "How do you know they won't come and overhear us? I don't need to be on Gibbs' bad side."

"I've got Abby out with Gibbs," Jay explained. "She's got him occupied for a good hour, and she'll text me when they're on their way back. Cynthia's got watch duty as well, keeping tabs on Jenny, so she'll let me know when Jenny's coming. Good enough for you?" She tilted her head, wearing a pleased smirk at Harris' burning ears. "Now that we've covered that, who's got a question that they're dying to ask?"

"Yeah, I've got one!" a feline of woman, Diaz, shouted. She raised an eyebrow testily before saying, "Are you the Director's kid?"

Team Gibbs all snorted, momentarily stopping their paperwork.

"Alas, all those rumors are false," Jay smiled. "I'm Jenny's niece." She flicked her gaze onto Tony. "Aren't you going to collect your pool, DiNozzo?" she asked innocently. Tony muttered about her being the devil's spawn as he walked around the floor, gathering money and passing some out.

As this went on, minor questions were asked: how old was she, did she know if Jenny was seeing anyone, and if she wasn't Jenny's kid, did the Director have one tucked away still? Jay answered the questions swiftly and easily, breezing through all of them with ease. She wore what Team Gibbs recognized from Jenny. It was uncanny how both Shepards could slip their feelings behind a mask, acting charming and sweet without trouble.

A sharp buzzing froze all questions. Jay picked up, muttering a few words into the phone before hanging up and saying, "I've got to go." There were a few groans. "The Director calls." Bowing dramatically, Jay swaggered off to meet her aunt.

"Hi, Aunt Jen!" Jay chirped as she bounded into Jenny's office. She plopped herself on the couch, taking a lingering sip of her cold drink. "What's up?" She kept up her cheery pretenses, but she could tell something was wrong. Of course, she knew it was Gibbs. Jenny had dark circles, her hair disheveled and not as neat as usual.

"I've got a meeting tonight, and I need a babysitter for you since your mom is still back in Texas packing," Jenny explained.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Jay protested.

"I don't need my house burnt down, thank you very much," Jenny smiled indulgently, a teasing glint in her eye. "Anyone in particular that you want to come over?"

"Yeah," Jay nodded, licking her lips nervously, "Gibbs."

As if on cue, Gibbs strode into Jenny's office, coffee cup brandished in one hand. He nodded in acknowledgement to Jay before saying, "Did you need something, Jen?"

Jay watched as Jenny stiffened at the nickname. Her emerald eyes flickered over to Gibbs, the man stoic as ever. But it was there. The tension. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was there. Jay bit her lip, slipping her phone out. She subtly texted Cynthia instructions, and in a matter of minutes, Jay sprinted out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Cynthia hurried to put the room into lockdown, ensuring it was only possible to open from outside.

Knowing what was to come, the pounding came. As did the cursing. Jay got a phone call which she, of course, picked up. It was Gibbs. He was ordering her to let them out. Sighing, Jay walked over to the door, and she made sure she could hear her. She even called them to make it fool-proof.

"It was this or a broom closet," Jay stated loudly to them. "And you're lucky I didn't go with broom closet," she added. She sighed, resting her forehead against the door. "I need you both to sort this out. I know what happened a few days ago." If possible, Jay felt the air drop ten degrees. "Skirting around it, it'll never do any good. You have to do this. Like you said Aunt Jen, it's not fair to anyone."

Jenny shouted something that sounded strangely like, "It's none of your business, missy!"

"But it is!" Jay insisted furiously. "Do you think I like seeing you so hurt, Aunt Jen? And you, Gibbs? You are both like second parents to me, and I can't take the fact that you're both fighting so blindly!" She took a shaky breath, aware of the fact that she was attracting an audience. "I know love is a complicated thing, especially with you two. I know I don't get it, and honestly, I'd be worried if I did. I mean, I'm a kid. And that's why this is pretty sad, you two. You have a kid solving your problems, but this? This is between you two." Jay bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment. "I love you both, and I need you to make a decision. For better or for worse."

With that, Jay tentatively stepped away, forcing the tears back. She turned to glare defiantly at the agents, all of which scurried away hastily at the sight of her glare. Confidently, Jay walked back down to the bullpen, but Team Gibbs saw it all too clear in her eyes; the fear. Perhaps, they wouldn't get a happy ending.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,131 words. Who's excited to see the revelation chapter? I know I am! Same things as usual, I love you all so much for reviewing this story. I honestly had no idea it'd get this far, and I have y'all to thank for that. Thank you so much for the support, reviews, and ideas. Keep the story alive, and review! (:


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS.

**A/N:** Hiya! I must say this chapter didn't turn out quite as I imagined, but I still like it, and I hope you do too. Enjoy!

* * *

Jenny wordlessly placed a glass of bourbon in front him, almost bribing him to talk. She took a sip of her own as she began to pace by the door. They'd been in there, what, ten minutes, and she was already antsy. Gibbs leaned forward to grab his glass, downing half of it at once. It felt like a competition; one to see who would break, who would talk first. Both were decent players, skilled at staying silent. Jenny gulped down a healthy amount, the alcohol searing down her throat. A minute ticked by, as did another and another and another.

"How's Hollis?" Jenny asked softly, breaking the silence. She had paused in front of the door, leaning against it with her bourbon tightly clutched to her. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, a sigh escaping her lips. When she opened her eyes, she downed the rest of her bourbon. She grabbed the bottle of her desk, pouring a half glass for herself. "You know," Jenny began with exasperation clear in her voice, "I honestly thought I was over you. It's been over half a decade, Jethro. I spent two years getting over you, only to fall for your _endearing _sarcasm once again." She let out a hallow laugh. "I never knew I was such a child."

"You aren't a child, Jen," Gibbs managed to say gruffly. He felt his throat tighten as he drank the other half of his bourbon.

"Aren't I?" Her voice was cracking with emotion, raw emotion that hardly saw the light. She laughed once more, this one more pained.

"No, no you are not," Gibbs said, feeling like he was repeating himself, which he was. He stood up, slowly making his way to her. "You've been through shit." He shook his head wearily with a humorless smile. "No one can be a child after going through all that, knowing your father committed suicide." She stiffened as the words left his mouth, and he came to stand in front of her. "I moved on from you so quickly. I tried to get over you by marrying Stephanie. It worked for a while, but then we fought. She didn't understand my work schedule."

"Jethro, just say what you need to," Jenny spat tiredly. "That's all you ever did anyways."

"Jen," Gibbs breathed as he rested his forehead against hers, so close, yet not close enough. He opened his mouth to say more when she cut him off, pressing her lips to his. It wasn't really anything sexy or passionate, but it was something. It was chaste and quick, over before either of them could process what had happened.

Jenny pressed herself against the door, trying not to feel the butterflies rushing in her stomach, how it'd been so long since his lips had been on hers. She sucked in shaky breaths, one at a time. She sank down to the floor before promptly burying her face in her knees. Not long after, she felt Gibbs plop down next to her.

"Jen," he whispered. "Jen, look at me."

She wouldn't.

"This is just like that time you accidentally shot that guy."

Without bothering to look up, she whacked his chest quite hard. He grumbled a string of curse words, rubbing where she hit him. What he couldn't see was the tiny smirk curling at the corner of her lips. Paris. Gibbs stared down at her like she was some pest before beginning to mindlessly spout words about their time in Paris. He griped about her teasing ministrations on their plane ride there, and this made her let out a giggle. Then he got to the attic, how pissed they were at the beginning, and Jenny finally looked up, staring into his bright eyes.

"I love you, Jen."

Jenny bit her lip, leaning in so her lips brushed his ear. "I love you too."

"And that's a wrap, people!" Jay shouted carelessly as she accidentally tried to open the door. Unfortunately, Jenny had been sitting only a few inches away. The door hit the back of her head, and she swore loudly, glaring at her niece. Jay poked her head in sheepishly, her ears bright red. "Uh, well, you see," Jay stammered, grinning like a fool, "Dead petty officer in the boardwalk, real public." She bit her lip. "You know, reporters and all that jazz."

Gibbs reluctantly got up, helping Jenny to her feet. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, running a hand through her hair. He whispered something Jay didn't quite catch before slipping through the door, grabbing onto Jay's hoodie to drag her after him. She let out an annoyed huff, crossed her arms as she half-stumbled and was half-dragged down into the bullpen.

"Dead petty officer," Gibbs announced as he paused in front of his agents. "Let's go, it's down at the boardwalk and those reporters are gonna be hell." He took off once more, Jay still helplessly dangling from his grip.

"Why am I going with you?" Jay inquired as she was not-so-gracefully yanked into the elevator with Gibbs and a petite agent with grey eyes.

"You aren't pulling another stunt like that."

"So you'd rather me pull one at the crime scene where I could contaminate possible evidence in every way, shape or form?" Jay retorted with an amused snort, making the other agent in the elevator smile.

Gibbs sent him a cold glare as the elevator opened up to the garage. He grabbed her hood once more to make sure she didn't go anywhere; in both of their eyes, it was a clear sign of affection. In the other agent's eye, it was just another odd quirk of the scary mystery of the looming Agent Gibbs.

"I forgot to mention something," Jay said as they took off speeding into the street. She met Gibbs' gaze with a sly grin. "Our petty officer was found with an FBI agent."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,014 words. Don't worry, guys. Gibbs and Jenny will be touching back to their relationship later that night. I just find it weird for them to have this deep, emotional conversation about their love for each other at work, in her office. Anyways, an FBI agent, you know what that means... FORNELL! Mwahahaha. I can't wait to have him meet Jay. What do you think he'll think of her? Brat? Annoying? Funny? I'd love to hear what you think, so KEEP CALM AND LEAVE A REVIEW :3

P. S. Thank you so much to all of you who've left a review for this story! I love reading them, and I can't wait to read the ones for this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Um, I don't know what to say, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Downing another gulp of searing coffee, Fornell stared through the interrogation mirror as Gibbs interrogated a suspect, Jaime Mower. Beside him, thirteen year-old Jay Shepard stood with her own cup of coffee, eyes like hard emeralds; so much like her aunt. His first impression of her was a brat that thought she could get away with anything because she was the Director's niece. After they got back from the crime scene though, Fornell had been heading to the break room when he heard crying. He had paused around the corner, peeking around. Then there she was, Jay, with Ziva.

"I feel so pathetic right now," Jay had muttered. "Crying over nothing. It's just... Ziva, he looked so much like Eric."

"Crying is not a weakness," Ziva had told her softly, caressing the sniffling girl's face. "What you have been through... No one should experience that."

"You've been through so much more though!"

"There is no difference," Ziva had growled, "now, hush. Let us get some coffee, yes?"

Fornell took a heavy sip of coffee, suddenly wishing he had something stronger. His eyes flickered to Jay, who seemed to be spaced out, not even taking in what was happening around her. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of whether he should say something. Fornell figured he shouldn't bring up what he had overheard in the break room if she was anything like her aunt, but maybe he could be a bit nicer. She was practically Gibbs' kid whether he realized it or not.

"You can stop drilling holes into my skull," Jay commented almost mockingly, not taking her eyes off the interrogation room. She took a calm sip of coffee, and she seemed to be so focused on what was happening there that Fornell was surprised that she took notice to him. "You want to say something to me, so say it."

To the point. Just like her aunt.

Feeling suddenly pressured by being put on the spot, Fornell said, "So, kid, Gibbs and Shepard..."

"I honestly don't even know," Jay replied quickly, still watching the interrogation like it was The Notebook or something. And no, Diane had _made _Fornell watch that wretched movie. "I thought they solved their problems this morning when I... Well, I don't know. They seem to be giving off-and-on signs that make no sense."

"What happened this morning?" Fornell inquired.

"I, well, I locked them in Aunt Jen's office," Jay laughed softly, tucking back a strand of hair absent-mindedly. Her eyes finally flickered over to him, amusement shining in them. "I mean, no harm no foul in this case. As you can see, both came out unscathed."

Fornell hummed in acknowledgement as Gibbs stormed out of the interrogation room after Mower had fervently denied killing their dead petty officer and FBI agent, Toby Jacobson and Garret Miller. Not long after, he poked his head into the other side with Jay and Fornell. He grabbed Jay's hood, a habit he was developing, and yanked on it, muttering to Fornell about a coffee break. Jay was helplessly dragged along, but she didn't look like she seemed to mind. If anything, she looked a bit bored and uncaring.

When they passed the bullpen, Gibbs let go of Jay, continuing his way to get coffee with Fornell on his heels, sharing quiet words about the case.

Tossing a glare over her shoulder, Jay entered the bullpen, making herself at home at Gibbs' desk. Across from her, McGee's eyes darted all over the screen. His mouth was slightly open as he analyzed everything that flashed on the screen. Tony seemed torn between actually working and doing something to/with Ziva because his eyes kept flicking over to her every moment or so. Ziva, just like McGee, was engrossed in her work, calling Jacobson's friends and family to see if he was up to anything lately.

Tony seemed to have given into his childish side because he leaped from his desk, rapidly saying, "Hey, Jay! How was Fornell? You know, baldy grumpy pants! Gosh, it's been a long day, don't you think? I could go for some coffee. You want some coffee? I'm gonna go get coffee." He paused to take a badly needed breath, and he turned to his team mates. "Coffee?"

Ziva nodded absent-mindedly, mouthing 'the usual' while McGee mumbled his order, completely focused on the task at hand.

Tony went to leave when Gibbs strode back into the bullpen, headslapping him as he smirked, "Should've gone sooner, DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss," the senior agent said immediately. "And I've got news on Jacobson. Phone records say a Ms. Tammy Goodwin. She's twenty-eight and a middle school teacher. Single, divorced parents, a son."

"Name?" Fornell asked.

"Bentley Goodwin, only four years-old," Tony replied.

"Any solid connections?"

"Yes, and a good one," Tony nodded, reading off his computer, "Goodwin and Jacobson were apparently quite serious a good five years ago. After a year or so of dating, Tammy cheated on him with some guy. Jacobson broke it off immediately, and that's the end. And it's never confirmed on Bentley's birth certificate who the dad is."

"So it may not have been Jacobson's kid?" McGee said in disbelief. "No wonder he was so ticked. Did he know she was pregnant?"

"According to his very close brother, he did not, but he could be covering for him," Tony explained.

"Do you know who she cheated on him with?" Ziva inquired, jumping into the conversation.

"That's where it gets interesting," Tony grinned. "Goodwin's parents were introduced to one Garret Miller around the time Goodwin admitted to cheating on Jacobson."

"Did they know each other back then?" Gibbs asked his own question.

"Fraternity brothers before Jacobson joined the Navy" Tony shook his head in disappointment. "And if I found out one of my brothers slept with my girl... It wouldn't be pretty."

"But that doesn't make sense," Ziva shook her head. "Even if Goodwin killed Miller, who killed Goodwin?"

"You guys are missing the big vital thing," Jay piped up. "If Jacobson's dead, and Miller's dead. Bye-bye dads. If Goodwin goes bye too, who gets custody over the kid?"

"That's not it," McGee said. "Why kill Jacobson if he's not the legitimate father?"

"But what if he was?" Tony countered. "What if the kid really was Jacobson's? Or maybe.. our killer didn't know who was the real dad. Who would get custody?"

"No, it's bigger than a custody," Ziva frowned. A look of realization overcame her face. "Last week, Gepson got a case. A lieutenant. He went to NYU with Jacobson and Miller. That can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"Good job, Ziver," Gibbs smiled, "we've got a new lead." Tony looked put out before he added, "DiNozzo, follow up on your lead anyways."

Jay smiled. Maybe they'd close this case by tonight and her aunt would finally have to face Gibbs and her feelings.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,190 words. Okay, so I was surprised by how case-like this became at the end. I liked writing it though. It was interesting... new. What'd you think? I hope I got Fornell down right... Anyways, review! I love reading them so much. They literally brighten my day, and they push me to finish this story. So yeah. What should happen next? JIBBS CONFRONTATION :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay.

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Here's the update you've been waiting for. Not quite the confrontation I had in mind, but I like it anyways (; We're nearing the end, guys! It's crazy, isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Massive apologies for the wonky updates and taking so long! Fanfiction has been pissy with me :/

* * *

With his fingers tangled in her fiery hair, Gibbs stumbled into her study. He skimmed feathery kisses along her jaw and down her neck before moving back to her lips, feeling her bump into her desk. Jenny pulled away, laughing breathlessly, her emerald eyes shone with an emotion Gibbs couldn't quite describe. He swooped down and pulled her into another kiss that left both breathless and beaming. Hugging her to him, Gibbs buried his face into her hair as he rocked slightly.

"Is it really safe to have left Jay with Ziva and DiNozzo?" Jenny mumbled into his shoulder.

"Knowing them," Gibbs said, "no." Jenny's laugh was muffled by his lips on hers once more, kissing her sweetly and tenderly. "We can worry 'bout them tomorrow, Jen," he told her. He let go of her, but kept a protective hand on the small of her back. He pressed a kiss to her temple, not able to stop himself. "How does Chinese sound?"

"Heavenly."

Jenny managed to escape Gibbs' line of sight by promising she'd be back quickly, so she could get a take-out menu and wine. She got back and ordered their favorites, still knowing his after their many late nights back at NCIS during her probie days. While they waited, the two shared few words and many kisses; some long, some short, some sweet, some passionate. By the time the food arrive, the two were sprawled on Jenny's couch in the living room with their limbs intertwined and her head on his chest. On a mutual agreement for once, Gibbs paid for the food, mainly because Jenny was simply too lazy to get up from her place.

With a movie playing softly in the background, the two lounged on the couch with their food. Gibbs sat normally while Jenny had her head in his lap, her legs stretched out. They ate in companionable silence, both content with pretending to watch the movie and watch the other when they thought they weren't looking.

Finally, Jenny broached the subject.

"Colonel Mann," she said quietly, staring down at her kung pao chicken. "You're still seeing her, aren't you?"

"Never pegged you for adultery, Jen."

At her glare, Gibbs gave a small smile and said, "Nah. I saw her today during a coffee break. It was a mutual thing."

"Really?" Jenny inquired curiously, sitting up quickly. She set aside her take-out box, positioning herself so she was facing him. "It's over?" she murmured in disbelief with wide eyes. "You're... mine?"

"I've been yours since you first walked into NCIS, Jen."

Straddling him, Jen kissed him fervently. He returned the kiss softly but still eager. Her fingers tugged and toyed with his silver hair while his made their way under her shirt. She moved to his jaw line and down his neck, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. Surprising her, Gibbs rolled them so Jenny was on her back, making his own path of kisses along her skin.

"I love you, Jethro," Jenny gasped as he bit down on her neck.

He paused and kissed the spot he had just bitten softly before whispering, "I love you too, Jen."

* * *

The next morning, Jenny sat at her kitchen island on a stool in only a ragged, old NCIS t-shirt. She held a mug up to her lips with a smug smile as she watched a shirtless Jethro Gibbs make her breakfast. The tantalizing scent of bacon, maple syrup, pancakes, toast, and eggs wafted through the large house. Biting her lip, Jenny got off the stool and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' waist in a backwards hug. She dropped a kiss onto his bare shoulder, smiling when she heard him chuckle in response.

"I'm going to get changed before Jay gets home," Jenny told him. "And _you, _you need to put on your shirt."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked as he flipped a pancake.

Placing a kiss on the back of his neck, Jenny made her way back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. She showered quickly and changed into a pair of jeans and a v-neck sweater. She left her natural and curly, doing her make-up light. By the time she made it back downstairs, Gibbs was back in his jeans and usual polo. He finished his last pancake and gestured for her to take a seat at the dining room table where all the food was set out for them to eat.

"When does Jay get back?" he asked as he grabbed a few pancakes for himself.

"I told them in the morning," Jenny replied. "I'm assuming that means when they wake up."

They lapsed into silence for about ten minutes when the front door swung open and a frazzled Jay darted in, shutting the door behind her.

Breathlessly, she said, "Hi, Aunt Jen. Hi, Gibbs." Not a second later, two sets of pounding attacked the front door, and Jay jumped ten feet in the air. At the questioning looks she was given, she gave a nervous laugh and said, "Um, you really don't want to know." Through the door, the three of them heard Tony yelling and Ziva shouting in Hebrew. Casting a look over her shoulder at the door, Jay repeated, "You really don't want to know."

"Shepard," Gibbs barked at the thirteen year-old. "Let them in."

Like a kicked puppy, Jay hung her head low and opened the door. In a flash, Tony and Ziva were on either side of her, yelling at her simultaneously. A few seconds later, McGee and Abby sheepishly followed the agents inside.

Jenny and Gibbs could only stare at their unconventional family, hearing bits and pieces of Tony and Ziva's yelling. "I can't believe... Where did you even... You're lucky McGee had a spare..." Then in between was Jay's weak protests. "I was just... Funny story actually... I could've picked the locks..."

"Hey!" Gibbs screamed, making everyone freeze and stare at him with wide eyes. He paused with furious eyes before letting out a small chuckle and smiling slightly. "Get your asses in a chair and eat." They all stared at confusion at him for a moment until he said, "Well?" Without hesitating this time, all five of them sat down and began piling their plates with food.

Meeting Jenny's eyes across the table, Gibbs smiled and she smiled back. Their little, unconventional family.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,088 words. Yay! Happy ending :) I'm thinking of writing an epilogue now, anything you want to see? Or do you want to see something else before the epilogue? And I know you all probably want to know what happened after the 'I love you's, but I'm afraid that's a bit out of my comfort zone, and besides, I'm sure you all have enough imagination yourself to know.

Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long and giving me such awesome reviews to push to finish the story! I wouldn't have been able to do this without y'all.

P. S. How many of y'all are dying to know what happened during Ziva and Tony's night of babysitting? If there's enough of you, I'll write a tag to this story about what happened. I'll give you a hint though: Tiva, McAbby, handcuffs, fluff, and a bit of Jay-mischief!


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. I own Jay, Jo, Shay, and Paxton.

**A/N:** Well, this is, guys. Once and for all, enjoy.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar and ice cream on top with every candy in the world and a ten pound cherry?"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Aunt Jay, that's not funny!"

"I found that pretty funny myself actually."

Josephine Grace Gibbs, red-haired and blue-eyed, was only five years-old and only stood at a little over three feet, but she still had the courage to glare at her twenty-one year-old cousin. The two sat in Jay's untidy and navy blue room with the younger on the bed while the other was sitting in her chair with a book. It was the second Friday of the month, and it was always that day that Jenny and Gibbs treated themselves to a date night. They usually had Ziva and Tony look after their daughter since they had their son, Shay Lucca DiNozzo at three years-old for her to play with. This time though, the two were on their own date and had Abby and McGee watching Shay along with their own child, a sweet two year-old named Paxton Cole McGee. With everyone busy, the responsibility of the five year-old landed on Jay, her godmother.

"You aren't even doing homework! You're reading when you could be playing with me," Josephine whined, sprawled across the silk sheets.

"It's Friday night, Jo," Jay sighed irritably, "I was supposed to be out with a friend, but instead I decided to be a good person and watch you. What do you expect me to do?"

"Be a good babysitter!" Jo snapped back.

"You're fed and have yet to wet yourself," Jay replied in a deadpan voice. "I'd say I'm doing pretty well."

"I'm gonna tell mommy."

Knowing Jenny would have her ass for treating Jo poorly, Jay set down her book and stared blankly at her younger cousin. "Well?" Jay asked. "What do you want me to do?" She waved her hands in the five year-old's face for good measure. "See? I'm book-less."

"Tell me about NCIS," Jo begged with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

"You're parents would have my head if I told you about NCIS."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with-"

"We are not going through this again."

Jo huffed and slouched back into the pillows and blankets. She glared pointedly at Jay, who calmly stared right back at the temperamental child that could only be produced by one Jennifer Shepard and one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

There was a knock at Jay's apartment door, and she wasn't sure who jumped to get the door first, her or Jo. Either way, she was the one to answer the door and smiled at Abby and McGee and the two children.

"Hey, Abs, McGee," Jay greeted kindly, stepping back to let them in.

"Aunt Jay, Aunt Jay, look!" Jo squealed, bouncing up and down. "It's Shay and Paxton!" She followed after the three adults, much more happier than she had been two minutes ago. She stopped in front of the two little boys; the taller one had curly hair that was DiNozzo's brownish color with green eyes from his daddy while the smaller one had blonde hair and his father's hazel eyes. "Hi, Shay!" Jo sang, twirling around the boys in an off-beat skip. "Hi, Paxton!" Her curly red hair flew after her as did her pink skirt.

"Gibblet, what did Jay feed you?" Abby inquired with a giggle as she swept the little girl into a hug.

"Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and broccoli," Jo answered innocently.

"I know how to be healthy," Jay protested when she saw the look of surprise Abby was wearing. She smirked. "I just tend to feed her junk when I know I won't be the one to deal with her the entire time.

"Sneaky," Abby said with narrowed eyes,

"Enough of that," McGee admonished as he took Jo from his wife. "Now, how have you been, Ms. Gibbs?"

"Very, very good," Jo giggled.

"Well," McGee and Jay corrected at the same time.

"You two are weird," Jo rolled her eyes. "When is mommy and daddy coming?"

"Right here, Jo," Gibbs said, poking his head through the still open the door. He slipped in with Jenny at his heels. He caught his daughter as she flung herself into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Were you good for your Aunt Jay?" Jo and Jay shared a mutual glare of dislike. Gibbs chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a no." He turned to Jay and pulled her into a side hug, wisely keeping her on the opposite side of his daughter. He kissed her temple and grinned. "Thanks for watching her, Jay. We'll get her out of your hair now."

Jenny walked over to her niece and said her thanks, adding quietly, "Maybe you'll have time to see that friend of yours."

Jay blushed before saying, "You don't have to leave, you know. We could have a family movie night. All we're missing is the DiNozzos."

"You called?" Tony said teasingly as he swaggered into the apartment where the door was _still _open. He was dressed casually, and arm slung around Ziva's shoulder. He said his hellos before calling, "Shay!" The boy came running, tackling his dad with a hug. "We're having a movie night, kiddo. What do you suggest?"

"Something with Tim Allen!" Shay insisted excitedly. "It's almost Christmas, daddy. Can we watch 'The Santa Clause'?"

"Sometimes I forget how creepily he is like you," Jay rolled her eyes, digging through her shelves for the movie. She tossed a look over her shoulder, saying, "Ziva, isn't he like you some way?"

"Don't talk about me like that," Shay pouted. "Mommy taught me how to hurt someone with a paperclip eighteen different ways."

"You know, never mind," Jay sighed, putting the movie into the dvd.

"One big happy family, right?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah," Jay smiled softly. "One big happy family."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,026 words. This is the end of it, guys! Can you believe it? We made it this far! Oh, by the way, if you wanted to know what happened when Tiva and McAbby babysitted Jay back when she was thirteen, check out my story "What Happened That Night". I'd also appreciate it if you'd check out some of my other stories. Til next time, see you!

P. S. Thank you all so much who reviewed and favorited this story. I honestly don't think it would've made it this far without all of you, and I thank you for this. Always remember I love y'all for this!


End file.
